Angels' Fortress
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: Lily en pirate, James en commodore et toute une tripotée de mangemort en Noble puissant.
1. Prologue

**Angel Fortress**

_Prologue:_

De tous temps à jamais a couru une folle rumeur selon laquelle les pirates étaient tous des hommes, en faite ce n'est ni une réalité, ni une chimère, cependant il a existé un vaisseau Le Angels' Fortress, qui lui n'avait pas un seul homme en son sein. Son capitaine était la fille chérie du grand Sir Bloody Charles, pirate craint des mers du pacifique aux eaux territoriales anglaise, qui durant trois décennies a régné en maître sur l'élément liquide battant pavillon anglais, sa patrie d'origine dans laquelle sa fille avait été élevée. Hors des mers il était connu sous le nom de Charles Evans respectable père de famille et exploitant d'une mine de diamant en Argentine, officieusement il avait été la garde des cotes anglaise pour le compte de sa glorieuse majesté. Lilith Mélusine Evans, avait été élevée dans et par la fine fleur anglaise, jusqu'à l'âge de 11 ans au couvent des sœurs carmélites puis entra à 11 ans dans une école pour le moins étrange, située dans le triangle des Bermudes, dirigé par un mage puissant qui n'acceptait que certains enfants ceux qui comme sa fille avait certaines prédisposition pour la magie et l'occulte. Aujourd'hui âgée de 23 ans et diplômée des différents instituts, qu'elle avait fréquenté, Lilith avait reprit l'affaire familiale et vaguait sur toutes les mers du monde sur l'ancien vaisseau de son père auquel elle avait apporté des modifications. Du haut de ses 1m70 Lilith Evans était le seul capitaine féminin d'un bâtiment pirate et son équipage était entièrement constitué de femme, comme quoi même si les racontars de marins avaient eut une quelconque valeur, maintenant vous savez tous comme nous qu'il existait bien un vaisseau pirate de femme.


	2. Un démon surnommé l'ange

**Un démon surnommé l'ange**

Lilith Mélusine Evansétait l'intrépide capitaine de l'Angels' Fortress, un grand navire anglais qu'elle avait hérité de son père et qu'elle avait modifié après ses études à Water's Dragon, un institut pour jeunes sorcières situé dans les eaux très énigmatiques du triangle des Bermudes. Oh, oui elle avait ce que certains appelaient les pouvoirs du malin en elle, la magie était innée chez elle comme chez la plus part de ses compagnes sur le navire toute étaient plus ou moins issu du triangle certaines comme Arabella venaient du Royaume Uni et d'autres étaient des esclaves qu'elle avait libéré lors d'un asseau. Lily comme l'avait surnommée ses subordonnées menait le bateau d'une main sur et experte, contrairement à sa sœur qui n'avait pas le pied marin et n'avait jamais su d'où sa famille tirait ses immenses richesses. Elle était assez grande pour celle de son sexe et très belle, un homme avait un jour dit d'elle qu'elle était semblable à un ange échappé des cieux, son teint de porcelaine mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux émeraude en amandes, ses lèvres fines et rosées, ce gracieux ensemble était surmonté d'une magnifique crinière rousse, semblable à du cuivre. Son corps svelte possédait des formes bien proportionnées, deux seins ronds, de jolie fesse et un ventre plus que plat et musclé.

« Electra! L'interpella Lily »

Electra était son second, enfin sa seconde, c'était une espagnole aux longs cheveux noirs, ondulé et aux grands yeux bleus, elle faisait à peu près 1m65 portait toujours un chapelet à la ceinture. La jeune femme se retourna,

« Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, enfin si dit aux filles de se faire discrètes, on va devoir faire une halte à Port Royale.

- Ce sera fait, lui répondit la brune avant de descendre. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire fugace et reporta son attention sur la mer. Il y avait de l'eau à perte de vue, une grande étendue bleu marine sur laquelle se reflétaient quelques nuages gris qui attirèrent son attention, et puis un point blanc au loin acheva de la sortir de la contemplation de l'océan.

«Voile en vue, lui cria le guetteur.

- Quel pavillon ?

- Portugais !

Ça une aubaine, se dit pour elle-même Lily. Tout le monde sur le pont, cria-t-elle. »

Aussitôt le pont de vaisseau se retrouva couvert des filles, en armes et prête pour un combat ou autre chose.

« Les filles vous savez quoi ? Harangua Lily.

- Non !

- Y-a un galion portugais en vue !

- Ouais !

- Toutes à vos postes !

- Oui Cap'taine ! Répondirent d'une seule voix les femmes.

- Royale ! Cria Lily à l'adresse du guetteur. Dès qu'ils seront assez proche tu nous fais un signe que l'on puisse hisser notre beau drapeau »

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna à la contemplation de l'horizon ses yeux perçant fixé sur leur futur victime. Lily fixait, elle aussi, le bateau dans sa lunette télescopique. De par sa taille le navire ressemblait à un négrier en partance pour l'Amérique du sud, mais quelque chose clochait, peutêtre était-ce la femme bien habillée à la poupe qui semblait prendre l'air. Enfin si ce bateau avait suffisamment de vivre à son bord elle ne serait pas obligée de se dérouter sur Port Royale, ce qui pour elle était amplement intéressant, vu que le chef de la marine britannique en poste là-bas l'avait sérieusement dans le nez. À cette pensé, elle eut un sourire amusé, il faut dire que lors de son dernier passage elles avaient vidé la prison de l'île et qu'un certain Sirius Black s'en était échappé avec une bonne partie de son équipage sur l'un de ses navires préférés. Bien sur il n'avait jamais eut la preuve que la jeune femme était en cause mais c'était suffisent pour lui pour la poursuivre et lui faire subir à chaque escale une perquisition, desquelles il était toujours ressortit bredouille jusqu'à présent. Une question la fit sortir de ses pensés.

« Lily, doit-on les tuer ou juste les terroriser ?

- Pardon ? Demanda la jeune femme confuse. Comme d'habitude on aborde, on rapine et on voit après ce qui reste de l'équipage »

À peine avait-elle finit sa réponse que le mot passa dans tout le navire, comme une traîné de poudre. Lily passa en revu son équipage, toutes étaient à leur poste, ses fidèles grappinsétaient déjà harnachées et étaient prêtes à sauter sur le galion. Ses épéistes, bien en ligne derrière la balustrade et les autres justes derrière s'affairant à manœuvrer le vaisseau et à donner le change aussi longtemps que possible. Enfin Royale leur fit signe et Electra hissa le drapeau, une étrange clameur monta du navire portugais qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire machine arrière, sans succès.

Les deux navires se rencontrèrent en douceur et les grappins débarquèrent dessus le galion créant une panique supplémentaire. L'un d'entre elle la plus agile, Windy, grimpa à la vigil pour mettre hors service le guetteur, les filles en bas la regardèrent grimper, pour elles cette fille aurait plutôt mérité le surnom de Spider, tant son agilité était surprenante. Puis se fut au tour des épéistes d'aborder le pauvre galion dont les occupants avaient déjà bien du mal à contenir les grappins, moins nombreuse et surtout moins bien entraînée au maniement des armes. Lily et trois des femmes qui restaient sur le pont du Angels' Fortress, descendirent dans le vaisseau et passèrent par une ouverture spéciale qui leur permit de déboucher près d'une des ouvertures prévues pour laisser passer les canons. Une fois à l'intérieur elles se retrouvèrent confronté à une masse compacte d'hommes et de femmes enchaînés, Mïa une petite brune aux grands yeux liquides de biche leur fit signe de se taire pendant que Lily épaulée d'Arachné et Arachnia les jumelles aux yeux dorés et à la langue acérée, se dirigeaient vers leurs geôliers. Les pauvres hommes eurent à peine le temps de se saisir de leurs armes que deux d'entre eux gisait déjà à terre sans vie les yeux fixe. L'un de ceux qui restaient se rua sur Lily qui le cueillit sur sa lame. Lorsque le dernier tomba sous les coups d'Arachné, Lily laissa ses compagnes libérer les esclaves et monta sur le pont du galion sur lequel ses filles avaient rassemblé les membres de l'équipage, vaincu et désarmé. Leur perte avait été comme toujours nul, Lily ne déplora que Carmen, l'espagnol, qui avait une profonde entaille dans le dos. Elle fut évacuée pour qu'Arabella puisse la soigner.

Arachné, Arachnia et Mïa sortirent du ventre du galion suivit par un certain nombre d'esclave, des africains pour la plus part et quelques européens, sans doute des criminels condamnés aux travaux forcés à vie. Ses filles fixèrent l'équipage portugais avec méprit, surtout Melka une ex esclave noire libérée par ses maître sous pression de Lily et co.

« J'aimerais comprendre une chose, déclara Lily, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Pourquoi vous ressentez le besoin d'asservir des populations comme vous le faite pour votre seul enrichissement ! Dieu n'a-t-il pas dit avoir fait les hommes à son image ? Ou bien ne serait-ce pas l'homme qui aurait fait dieu à la sienne ? Interrogea le capitaine de la forteresse des anges. Eh bien répondez ! Aucune réponse comme c'est décevant, très bien on les embarque, jusqu'au mine de diamant du sud. Elle sa tourna vers les esclaves, je vous offre de choix soit-on vous débarque à la prochaine escale, c'est à dire dans environ une semaine, soit vous rentrer dans la piraterie avec nous, les hommes seront laissés à Tortuga pour y trouver un équipage plus masculin. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas un grand choix mais c'était déjà inespéré dans leur position, la plus part d'entre eux optèrent pour un retour au pays, et la prochaine escale et trois d'entre eux acceptèrent de rentrer dans la piraterie, une femme et deux hommes. Lily fit signe aux filles de se scinder en deux équipes, l'une sur le Angels' et l'autre sur le galion. Il ferait route ensemble jusqu'en Afrique où les filles abandonneraient le galion pour repartirent vers les mers du sud, plus agréable au dire de tous. Les Portugais furent mener à bord du Angels' avec les trois esclaves. Lily fut la dernière à quitter le galion après avoir donné le plan de route vers le port le plus proche d'après sa carte.

Les deux navires firent donc route commune jusqu'en Afrique où ils débarquèrent les esclaves qui les remercièrent avec effusion et les filles mirent le feu au galion avant de l'abandonner.

* * *

**_Mershi à: _**

la Folleuh

V.Mirage

angel1305


	3. La vie à Bord du Angels' Fortress

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

**Chapitre2: La vie à bord du Angels' Fortress.**

La femme s'appelait Mina, elle passa avec succès toutes les épreuves que les filles lui imposèrent et fut intégrée au groupe des grappins, se liant d'amitié avec Melka. Elle apprit plein d'autre chose et un soir après une journée quelque éprouvante elle fut convoquée par Lily dans sa cabine en bout du bateau. Mina s'y rendit donc, un peu stressée et surprise, Lily n'était pas seule, il y avait avec elle, plusieurs autres fille qu'elle connaissait, mais qui ne lui adressèrent aucun signe. Toutes étaient on ne plus grave, il y avait Arabella, la femme médecine, Mïa, Royale, la vigile, Gaïa, Cassiopée, Galatée et Thétis, trois jeunes femmes à la peau blanche presque transparente, aux yeux bleu des mers du sud et aux cheveux bleu marine. Elle semblait très solennelle, Lily était de dos lorsqu'elle entra, elle se retourna lentement et planta son regard dans celui de Mina.

« Mina, tu dois savoir quelque chose, sur la plus part des membres de l'équipage et nous même, commença Lilith. Je sais qu'il existe quelque chose de très semblable chez vous, et j'espère que tu n'en as jamais eut peur. Nous ne sommes pas des femmes ordinaires, elle fit une pause, nous sommes et demeurons des sorcières au pouvoir magique plus que tangible et aux ennemis plus que puissant. »

La jeune recrut ne broncha pas, encaissant le coup. Les sorciers l'avaient vendue au marchant d'esclave en disant qu'elle portait malheur. Comment ses femmes pouvaient-elles en être aussi ?

« Mais comment… ? Bégaya Mina.

- Il faut juste que l'on soit sur que cela ne te pose aucun problème, avant de débarquer à Tortuga. La magie est utile dans notre situation, Arabella peut soigner n'importe qu'elle blessure en deux fois moins de temps que les moldus. Nous n'utilisons pas nos pouvoirs contre les filles du navire en aucun cas sur des gens qui ne serait pas armer pour y faire face.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que tous les sorciers ne sont pas dans l'illégalité, la plus part occupe même des postes à haute responsabilité et ils nous traquent.

- Notre adversaire le plus valable c'est Le Commodore James William Potter, ajouta Arabella, il a une dent contre Lily et suis à la lettre les ordres du pouvoir qui sont ce d'un certain Lord Voldemort, qui opèrent dans l'ombre d'éminent personnage comme le gouverneur Malfoy.

- C'est le gouverneur de Port Royale, souffla Mina.

- Bien sur, que c'est lui.

- Ce grand dandy s'est mis en tête d'épouser Lilith Mélusine Evans et il pourchasse Lily.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il ne sait pas que la fille de Sir Evans est Lily.

- C'est un crétin et son Commodore aussi, lâcha Lily ? Il imagine qu'en pressurant ma sœur de question à mon sujet ils apprendront quoi que ce soit. Cette pauvre Pétunia est bête à manger du foin et ne sait rien des affaires familiales, en plus elle s'est mariée, il y a peu de temps à un moldu des plus effroyable. Enfin tous ça pour dire que si toi tu n'as aucun problème avec ça, nous on n'en a aucun avec toi.

- C'est juste que les marabouts de mon village aient déclaré que j'étais maudite.

- S'ils le pensaient ça les regarde de mon côté je ne vois rien pouvant nous mettre en danger.

- Ils ont dit la même chose de Melka, c'est pour que le village ne pleure pas votre disparition, ajouta Arabella.

- Donc si je récapitule bien, je suis sur un bateau pirate sorcier, engagée dans la piraterie pour la vie, et nos ennemis sont des nobles et militaire de toute nationalité, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

- Chais pas ce qui va se passer, mais je suis sur d'une chose, je resterais avec vous, rien pour voir à quoi ressemblent des nobles sorciers.

- Tu en verras d'ici peu, après Tortuga, c'est là qu'on va. »

Les filles de se séparèrent et bientôt elles arrivèrent en Argentine où elles déchargèrent leurs prisonniers. Trois hommes vinrent à leur rencontre une fois qu'elles furent à quai, un grand blond à la peau mate, qui portait un pagne pour seul vêtement, une grosse baraque noir, qui portait également un pagne et à la ceinture un fouet et enfin un prêtre en robe de bure, il était petit et plutôt large, châtain clair, les yeux gris, un visage plutôt joviale.

« Lily ! L'interpella le blond en le serrant dans ses grands bras.

- Constant, lui répondit la capitaine en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Comment va mon cousin préféré ?

- Bien, il la regarda et se tourna vers les autres. Royale ! S'exclama le jeune homme en embrassant fougueusement la jeune fille.

- Constant, le réprimanda Le prêtre.

- Oui, oui mon père, répondit ce dernier en s'éloignant avec la jeune fille.

- Royale, on repart dans l'après midi, lui lança Lily. Mouss, je t'ai amené cinq nouveaux pensionnaires, et cinq gardes de plus.

- Merci princesse, répondit le noir qui se tenait au côté de Melka.

- Melka, Mouss vous les conduisez au cartier des esclaves, la femme mettez la, en cuisine, chuis sur de Mama sera heureuse d'avoir un peu d'aide, leur dit Lily en souriant. Après vous avez quartier libre jusqu'au départ.

- Bien Cap'taine, lui répondit Mouss en s'éloignant vers sa tache.

- Lilith, mon enfant, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda le prêtre.

- Toujours aussi bien, mon oncle, et vous ? Pas trop de soucis ? S'enquit Lily en l'invitant sur le navire.

- Non, ils sont étonnamment calme depuis la mort de John. Aucun n'a tenté de s'échapper si bien que Constant et Mouss se relais à la vigil de nuit…

- Reculer pour mieux sauter, vous penser à ça ?

- Et bien, ce ne serait pas la première fois, et puis vous connaissez comme moi ces gens.

- En liberté ils sont dangereux, confirma Lily. L'alchimiste tu as de ses nouvelles ?

- Oui, il nous fait dire que le bateau est recherché par ton grand ami, Lily grimaça. Ton autre ami est furieux de s'être fait berner. Il se tut, à oui, le Black Moon a été vue en baie de Port Royale, d'après Misty, il serait repartit avec tout son équipage au complet, après la visite de Potter.

- Tiens donc, le Grand Potter s'est déplacé à bord et est repartit sans son plus précieux prisonnier, qu'est-ce qu'il nous mijote celui là ?

- Je ne sais pas mais l'alchimiste te conseil de faire attention, tous les bateaux qui croiseront la route de l'Intuition seront fouillés et au moindre soupçon, l'équipage sera passer par le fils de l'épée.

- Je comptais me rendre sur Tortuga pour y déposer deux hommes, déclara Lily.

- Je pense que tu devrais les laisser ici, au moins le temps que ça se calme. Ils pourront aider Mouss et Constant, lui proposa Benoît.

- Ouais, enfin, je ne compte pas les obliger à rester ici.

- C'est la meilleure option que l'on ait pour le moment, et il faudrait aussi que tu rentre en Angleterre avec le chargement.

- Ok, mais avant j'emmène les filles se détendre sur notre île, ça fait longtemps qu'elles sont en mer et je ne repartirais qu'avec les sorcières, la potion est prête ?

- Oui, il ne manque plus que l'ajout de quelques éléments et vous pourrez passer pour un équipage crédible aux yeux de tous, lui assura le prêtre.

- Ça marche, à la prochaine lune je reviendrais avec le bateau et on embarquera la marchandise. »

* * *

Mershi à

V.Mirage: merci, c'est trop gentil, chuis pas sur par contre que ma manière d'inserer ces nouveaux personnages soit par contre très surprenante.

Lenne

Dia': que d'enthousiasme, j'aimerais puvoir en dire autant, sans ça j'aime beaucoup les histoire de pirate en général, c'est donc une impiration plus large qui m'a guidée ;-)

Angel1305

Linoa Anna Potter

Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy


	4. The Great james William Potter

**Angels' Fortress**

**Chapitre 3: The Great James William Potter**

Port Royale en beau milieu du mois de juillet, le soleil tapait fort et les badauds se terraient chez eux. Seul la garde royale britannique se trouvait en extérieur, en effet, le gouverneur Lucius Malfoy IV avait ordonné au commodore Potter d'emmener ses hommes en manœuvre. Sur le coup le beau commodore n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi gouverneur ressentait ce besoin impérieux de les faire suer par un temps pareil. Puis il avait croisé alors qu'il sortait de la bâtisse Pétinua Iris Evans, qui rentrait chez son époux le visage décomposé comme à chaque fois que Lucius la faisait venir pour la questionner au sujet de sa sœur, Lilith Mélusine Evans. Une jeune femme d'une grande beauté qu'il avait croisé une fois, cinq ans auparavant dans une réception mondaine. Elle était comme eux issu du monde des sorciers et en avait hérité semblait-il le don de disparaître de la surface de la planète chaque fois que Lucius lui pesait trop. Voilà pourquoi en ce jour caniculaire ils étaient, lui et ses hommes, en plein cagnard à charrier des canons et tout en assurant leur rôle habituel de garde, guetteur… en parlant de guetteurs, en voilà deux qui courait vers lui.

« Messire Potter, messire Potter !

Soldat, répondit celui-ci leur laissant le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Le Black Moon est en vue de nos côtes, commença le premier.

Ils font route vers nous, continua le second. »

James les détailla et lâcha un je sais, j'en ai été informé. Avant de retourner vers le reste du régiment. Il rassembla les hommes en qui sa confiance était parfaite et laissa les autres sous les ordres de son second avec pour ordre de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ou leurs envois le forgeron. Et il partit les deux guetteurs et la petite escouade sur les talons. Ils prirent le Connection, le vaisseau le plus rapide de la garnison, après avoir attendu le dit forgeron qui monta avec eux à bord. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du Black Moon sui semblait les attendre, en mouillant tranquillement au large, ni trop près ni trop loin des côtes.

Les marins établirent la connexion entre les deux vaisseaux et James suivit du Forgeron se rendirent sur le Black Moon. Les marins du navire accosté les regardèrent bizarrement, et ne se détendirent que lorsque leur capitaine arriva sur le pont pour faire au commodore. C'était une grand brun, aux cheveux noirs comme l'encre, aux yeux bleu profond comme l'océan, le teint mate. Il les regardait sans sourire le grand militaire et son acolyte de forgeron. Puis les précédant les mena jusqu'à sa cabine. Il referma la porte et sortit un bout de bois qu'il agita en murmurant quelque chose. Alors seulement il se dérida et serra les deux hommes dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment le commodore sortit de la cabine laissant le forgeron sur le navire, il regagna son navire et retourna à quai.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il fut convoqué par Lucius Malfoy IV en personne qui devait l'entretenir d'une affaire de la plus grande importance. Le navire qu'il attendait en provenance du Portugal avait un retard non négligeable, trois semaines et plus un seul hibou ne lui était parvenu depuis six semaines. Le dernier faisait part d'une avarie et d'un navire battant pavillon anglais se portant à son secours.

« Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une attaque de pirate ? Demanda James après l'exposé agacé du gouverneur.

Bien sur, pourquoi pensez-vous que je vous ai convoqué, je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous raconter ma vie personnelle, s'énerva Lucius. Comme James gardait le silence, il reprit, j'attende de vous que vous partiez pour vous portez à sa rencontre si rencontre vous pensez possible et aussi que vous fouillez tous les navires que vous croiserez.

Bien Monsieur.

Vous partez dès demain, continua Lucius.

Dans ce cas je vous prierais de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai des ordres à donner et un équipage à former, répondit James qui se levait déjà.

Potter, ne me décevez, pas lui souffla Malfoy. Oh et essayer de savoir si la damoiselle Evans est rentrée en Pays de Galle. »

James inclina la tête et sortit pour ordonner ses affaires avant ce départ précipité. Il se rendit chez un ami de sa famille qui vivait comme lui ici depuis des années. Albus Dumbledore, chef d'un réseau très fermé de résistant, qui luttait contre le démon noir qui oeuvrait dans l'ombre des grands de ce monde. Pour plus d'efficacité et moins de dommage en cas de prise d'un membre de la ligue aucun des grands personnages du réseau ne se connaissait. James savait seulement que certains bateaux pirate abritaient des dirigeants très actifs de l'ordre, il savait aussi que des personnages très haut placés dans les relations du malin oeuvraient pour eux. James arriva devant la porte du vieil alchimiste et entra après avoir toqué. Il croisa un couple qu'il connaissait bien qui sortait, Franck et Alice Londubat, sorciers puissant et résolument contre le système instauré par ce Lord Voldemort. Franck et Alice répandaient les idées de Dumbledore comme de la poudre de perlimpinpin sans pour autant s'attirer les foudres du dit Lord, car il avait trop peu d'intérêt à s'opposer à ses parents du roi des Angles et cousin de celui des scottishs. De plus il ne luttait pas de façon armée contre son autorité, des penseurs n'étaient pas d'une grande menace d'après lui. Il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal avec la résistance qui tuait ses plus fidèles alliés, et rapinait ces terres qu'il considérait comme siennes.

« James, comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda le vieux mage.

Bien, bien, lui répondit le jeune homme en souriant sincèrement.

Quelles nouvelles de notre très cher gouverneur ?

Bonne, il a perdu un bateau en provenance du Portugal, qui était semble-t-il chargé d'esclave. Est-ce un coup des nôtres ?

Je ne sais, il y a bien une personne qui serait capable de cela mais je ne la savais pas dans ce coin. Il y a aussi le Black mais comme il mouillait pas loin d'ici ces derniers temps j'ai peine à croire que ce soit son œuvre.

En clair, vous ne savez et même si vous le saviez, je ne saurais rien, résuma James.

Je vois que vous commencez à comprendre comment fonctionne mon esprit tortueux, mon ami, lui répondit-il en se permettant un sourire.

Je dois chercher ce navire et l'équipage qui a fait le coup, si c'est l'un des notre faite le moi savoir, cela me sera plus facile de mettre sur pied un leur.

Peut-être que le Black obtiendra des renseignements à Tortuga mais il ne faut pas trop rêver.

Je crois qu'il fait route pour l'île en ce moment…

Nous aurons alors des nouvelles fraîches dans deux jours, affirma Dumbledore. »

Le lendemain l'Intuition quittait la baie pour sa mission de surveillance et repérage, sur le galion portugais. Ils croisèrent plusieurs navire dont deux venant par le chemin qu'avait emprunté le Portugais. Ils n'avaient rien vu, certains avait entendu parler d'un vaisseau pirate qui rapinait dans le coin et était partit avec plus de monde, mais ils n'avaient rien croisé. James commençait à déprimer lorsqu'il entendit le guetteur lui annoncer un autre client, et pas des moindres, d'après le guetteur c'était l'Angels' Fortress.

* * *

Mershi à:

Linoa Anna Potter: Oui y aura de la romance mais c'est vraiment le sujet premier de ma fic, et puis tu en pas un peu mare de cette Lily qui tombe dans les bras de James dès le second Chap?

Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy: Que veux-tu?

Vinyle: Je sais malheureusement j'ai du corriger quelques points mais bon, ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais commencée, d'où un publication plutôt régulière.

V.Mirage: Moi aussi ça ma plais elle la traite comme une idiote et c'est assez comic. bizz


	5. Lady Lilith Mélusine Evans

**Angels' Fortress**

**Chapitre 4: Lady Lilith Mélusine Evans**

Lily avait attendu, comme prévu que les filles soient à Tortuga pour retourner chercher la marchandise aux mines. Il n'y avait avec elle plus qu'un quart de l'équipage, soit Arabella, Cassiopée, Galatée, Thétis, Royale, Mïa et Melka qui resterait aux mines. Mouss avait été ravi d'apprendre que sa femme resterait avec lui tout un cycle de lune, et les deux esclaves que les filles avaient laissés là, demandèrent à rester, comme surveillant des mines. Constant embarqua pour rester avec sa cousine et sa fiancée, il devait voir sa sœur à Londres et présenter le dite jeune femme à Lily, car cette dernière avait émit le souhait de les rejoindre. Trois barriques de Polynectar furent placées dans les soutes pour l'arrivé en Angleterre et un sac de cheveux des hommes des mines avec. Lily et royale seule garderait leur apparence féminine pour ne pas se trahir à cause des regards de Constant qui avait manqué la fois précédente de tous les faire prendre. Lily portait donc pour l'occasion une robe grenat et son amie une robe verte, Constant un costume bleu marine et les filles avaient revêtu des costumes masculins de marin. Le bateau quant à lui avait prit l'apparence d'un petit bâtiment commerciale de traversé et portait maintenant le nom de Angel Wings, et surtout les filles le dirigeaient uniquement avec la magie, il allait donc très vite et ne nécessitait pas une vigilance constante. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que personne ne fut prévenu avant de se trouver devant le vaisseau de l'approche de l'Intuition.

« LILY! ON A UN PROblème ! Lui lança en arrivant sur elle Royale.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'Intuition, vient sur nous, souffla Royale en reprenant son souffle.

Dit aux filles de prendre la potion plus une gourde chacune, au cas où, appel Constant aussi, moi je m'occupe avec Arabella de créer une illusion, lui dit Lily en se dirigeant à pas rapide vers l'infirmerie. Bella, on a besoin d'une illusion, qui tienne, lui lança Lily en arrivant, voile militaire en vue.

Potter ?

Potter, confirma la jeune femme, tient une flasque de Polynectar avec un cheveu de John, paix à son âme.

Merci. »

Elles lancèrent leur sort en la renforçant par un procéder dont elles avaient le secret. Et Arabella bu une gorgé de la flasque, peu après Lily avait en face d'elle un homme d'une trentaine d'année au doux sourire et la forte détermination dans le regard.

« Comment tu me trouves ?

Parfait, lui lança Lily en ressortant, pour se rendre dans sa cabine où l'attendait Constant et Royale. Prêt ?

Et comment, lui répondit la jeune femme en lui souriant.

Constant ?

Comme toujours, répondit son cousin en entraînant Royale hors de la cabine.

Bien, ne reste plus qu'à convaincre cet abruti que nous sommes ce qu'il voit, souffla pour elle-même Lily. »

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil et sortit un livre, qu'elle commença à feuilleter, quelque seconde plus tard une secousse se fit ressentire et des cris résonnèrent sur le pont. James fut comme à son habitude le premier à se rendre sur le navire qu'il venait d'arrimer, un jeune homme et une jeune femme arrivaient dans sa direction, se tenant par la main. Royale détaille le commodore avec un dédain presque palpable, qu'il prit pour du désir, le rand nigaud et Constant lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de déclarer.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ?

Nous contrôlons tous les navires qui croisent dans le coin, répondit James en le fixant dans les yeux. D'où venez-vous ?

Des côtes argentines, nous rentrons sur Londres. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, je suis sur que notre patron sera heureux de vous l'expliquer et de répondre à vos questions, lui Constant en s'effaçant pour lui montrer la cabine.

Très bien, il se retourna vers son équipage. Je veux cinq hommes pour fouiller le navire, lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Si vous voulez bien nous suivre, lui dit Royale en lui souriant.

Avec grand plaisir gente dame, répondit James avec un sourire charmeur qui amusa les deux complices. »

Ses guides lui firent traverser tout le navire et une fois arrivée à la porte, Constant les laissa pour s'occuper du navire. James resta donc seule avec Royale qui entra après avoir frappé à la porte vitré. L'intérieur était plutôt richement décoré, il y avait une grande salle avec une table et au fond près de la baie vitrée, une banquette et deux fauteuils. De l'un de ses fauteuils il vit dépasser, une masse de cheveux roux, et une fois arrivé en face il put voir une jeune femme rousse, qui portait une chignon compliqué, une robe grenat à décolleté carré bordé de dentelles argenté et noir. Elle leva ses yeux sur eux, deux grandes émeraudes, il semblait refléter son ennuie d'être dérangé, ce dont il eut la confirmation lorsqu'elle parla.

« Royale, qu'est-ce donc que ce chahut ? Lui demanda La rousse qui pour le moment ignorait James.

Ce monsieur, à ordre de vérifier tous les navires qui croisent dans le coin, répondit Royale se permettant l'ombre d'un sourire. »

Lily se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé et une moue de profond ennui scotché au visage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? Lui demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Rien de spéciale répondit James. Nous avons ordre de fouiller tous les navires pour nous assurer qu'aucun n'est hors la loi.

Vous cherchez donc des pirates, conclu Lily avec un sourire carnassier. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un bateau pirate se laisserait aborder par le vôtre, monsieur ?

Très franchement non, répondit James. Mais si on ne fait pas ce qu'on nous demande c'est l'anarchie qui règnera, Miss ?

Evans, Lady Lilith Mélusine Evans, compléta Lily.

La fille de Lord Charles Evans? Demanda James

Oui, pourquoi ?

Mon supérieur vous cherche depuis quelque temps déjà, il semblerait que vous ayez le don de vous évaporer, lui confia James en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

C'est le gouverneur Lucius Malfoy, je présume.

Vous êtes vive, la complimenta James s'attirant les foudres des deux jeunes femmes.

Sans aucun doute et vous êtes ?

Le Commodore James William Potter, répondit ce dernier un sourire avec charmeur.

Puisque vous savez qui je suis, vous devez savoir que je ne cache pas de pirate dans mes cales, je vous serai donc reconnaissante de bien vouloir nous laisser continuer notre chemin, lui répondit Lily glaciale

Quelles nouvelles dois-je donner à mon supérieur ? Demanda James poliment sentant que la jeune femmes se cabrait.

Dit à votre sale mage de maître que je l'épouserais jamais et que la torture de ma sœur ne m'attend en rien, que s'il avait un minimum de cervelle, ce dont je doute, il verrait que nous nous détestons. Et enfin que la prochaine fois qu'il lui prendra la fantaisie de me chercher et d'arrêter tous les navires qui son de passage j'en réfèrerait à nos supérieurs, de plus veuillez lui signaler que jusqu'à preuve du contraire ses eaux sont espagnoles et que nous n'aurions jamais du vous laisser monter à bord. Que de créer un équipage virtuel est très éprouvant et que s'il s'avise encore de me harceler, je prendrais des mesures pour que nous ne passions plus par ce chenal ! »

Lily s'arrêta faute de souffle sous le regard mi-admiratif, mi-effrayé de James, qui n'avait jamais vu une femme s'énerver de la sorte contre le gouverneur Malfoy et encore moins le vouer aux sept gémonies. Elle semblait furieuse de s'être fait retarder et il jugea prudent de se retirer vers son navire. Après l'avoir saluer comme il se doit, il sortit Royale sur les talons, qui réprimait un fou rire et Lily qui s'était effondrée dans un fauteuil le corps secoué de spasme nerveux dû à son fou rire trop longtemps réprimé.

* * *

Mershi à:

**Gody:** une suite était bien à l'ordre du jour, je n'aillais quand même pas vous laisser comme ça en plan. merci pour ton petit mot c'est toujours sympa.

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy:** ben au moins on peut dire que tu es enthousiaste, ça fait plaisir, tes encourageanment sont et seront toujours les bien venus ;-)

**Linoa Anna Potter:** chuis entièrement d'accord avec toi, merci et bonne continuation.

Merci encore à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent, j'espère ne pas faire trop de faute d'ortographe et surtout ne pas oublier trop de mots dans mes phrases (héhéhé ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit).

Bizzzzzzzz à tous Berry


	6. Narcissa Black & Lily

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

**Chapitre5:Narcissa Black et Lily**

James regarda l'Angel Wing s'éloigner, perplexe, il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà croisé Lady Evans mais dans de tout autres circonstances. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il l'avait croisée dans des circonstances différentes et un contexte étrange. En tous cas il devait reconnaître que la jeune femme ne manquait pas de mordant, et surtout ne fautait pas par mauvais goût, vu qu'elle semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier Malfoy.

Après quelque temps passé sur l'océan ils rentrèrent bredouille à Port Royale où Le gouverneur Malfoy était furieux, non seulement il n'avait aucune nouvelle du galion mais en plus la petite sotte d'Evans l'avait rebroué assez vertement à en croire le rapport de son commodore.

Quelques mois avaient passé et déjà la résistance menée par l'alchimiste Dumbledore menait des actions de plus en plus importantes. James de son côté devait faire de plus en plus attention à ne pas se faire arrêter par ses propres patrouilles, qui avaient doublé depuis son retour et le début des actions de la résistance.

De plus le Gouverneur Malfoy ne colèrait pas non seulement cette donzelle, le narguait de plus en plus mais en plus il avait récemment acquit la certitude qu'elle s'était acoquinée avec les Londubat, qu'il faisait suivre par l'une de ses deux ombres Crabbe et Goyle. Son Commodore était en manque d'action, depuis son retour, son espion engagé dans la piraterie ne donnait plus de nouvelles et l'alchimiste recevait de plus en plus. Lucius tournait en rond depuis quelques minutes en faisant le point lorsqu'un visiteur s'annonça.

« Maître.

Lucius, comment vont nos affaires ici ?

Très bien maître, lui répondit Lucius affable.

Très bientôt je t'enverrais une jeune femme très prometteuse.

Qui est-elle ?

La fille de ce défunt Sir Bloody Charles, répondit Voldemort en esquissant une grimace qui devait être un sourire.

Elle est Moldu ?

Non, c'est une sorcière bien entraînée, qui espère ainsi être plus tranquille lorsqu'elle sera dans la région, quant à toi il serait fort intéressant que tu contracte une alliance avec la maison des Black, le jeune Narcissa est en âge de se marier et a été formée par sa famille pour embrasser notre cause, de plus elle amènerait une somme d'argent assez conséquente ce qui nous serait fort profitable.

Maître, j'avais…

…Oui je sais Lady Evans, seulement il est maintenant clair qu'elle œuvre pour nos ennemis, elle a fait d'importantes donations aux orphelins de Londres que dirige Miss McGonagall. On dit à la cours qu'elle ne garde même pour elle et sa sœur qu'un tiers de ce qui est extrait dans ses mines, le reste disparaissant mystérieusement, tous comme une part assez conséquente de la fortune de votre commodore, ajouta Voldemort.

Bien maître.

Très bien, la jeune Narcissa arrivera avec la fille de Sir Bloody Charles, elle m'a confessé ne point s'entendre avec ton Commodore, éloigne le pendant son escale.

Bien, il sera fait comme vous le souhaiter.

Je ne l'entendais pas d'une autre façon, répondit Voldemort en disparaissant. »

Lucius veilla longtemps dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de l'embarcation, le troisième jour il reçut un pigeon voyageur, en provenant ce l'équipage annonçant son arrivé dans une semaine au plus. Il convoqua sur l'heure Potter pour lui demander de se porter à la rencontre de Black Moon dont on était sans nouvelle depuis deux mois. Une semaine plus tard le Angels' Fortress arrivait à Port Royale où il était fermement attendu, Lucius avait dès l'entré dans la baie du vaisseau quitté son manoir pour se porter à la rencontre des deux jeunes femmes, il vit d'abord une silhouette asexuée, longs cheveux roux pâle tressé, chapeau enfoncé jusqu'au yeux, large chemise noir rentré dans un pantalon vert, recouvert jusqu'au cuisse par des bottes en cuir marron, une large veste de toutes les couleurs et en même temps d'aucune. Derrière venait une jeune femme blonde comme les blés, à la silhouette fine et harmonieusement proportionnée, elle portait une robe à la dernière mode londonienne, dans laquelle elle devait sûrement étouffer, vert tendre et blanche brodée au niveau des bordures de symbole celtique argenté. La silhouette asexuée qu'il soupçonnait être la nouvelle recru de Voldemort abaissa la passerelle et tendant une main charitable à la blonde, qui la saisi, pour avancer de façon pus stable sur la passerelle. Les pirates la sifflaient et Lucius en conçut une profonde jalousie jusqu'au moment où il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que des femmes dans cet équipage. Arrivé à son niveau le Capitaine lâcha la main de Narcissa qui resta là plantée devant Lucius, ce dernier ne lui offrit son bras qu'après avoir reçut un coup de coude dans ses côtes de la part du capitaine qui s'était glissé à son côté. Ils prirent la voiture qu'il l'avait amené au port et rentrèrent au manoir sur le promontoire. Après avoir présenté Narcissa à toute sa maisonnée et lui avoir fait visiter le manoir au pas de course, il l'avait laissé se reposer et se rafraîchir. La recrue de Voldemort, l'attendait dans son bureau, où il la rejoignit après avoir laissé cette pauvre Narcissa, elle avait retiré son chapeau elle il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait en face lui une fille, tant son visage était fin.

« Miss ?

Angel, lui répondit Lily en souriant, comme mon bateau.

Miss Angel si vous êtes là c'est que vous êtes celle que je crois, lui dit Lucius.

Et que croyez-vous que je sois, Gouverneur Malfoy ? Lui demanda Lily sarcastique.

Ne jouez pas à la plus malines avec moi, miss, lui reprocha Lucius. Le maître entend que vous me rendiez compte de vos actions.

À vous et pas au commandant Lestrange ?

À moi et non à Mrs Lestrange, continua Lucius. Vous devez cependant comprendre que je ne peux pas vous garantire auprès du Commodore, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est de l'autre bord.

Je vois, de toute manière, je ne suis pas là pour ça, mon seigneur m'a dit que vous aviez perdu un galion récemment.

Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Il se trouve que ce galion se trouve à moitié calciné et échoué en Afrique depuis quelques mois déjà, répondit Lily, d'après nos constations une mutinerie aurait éclaté et les esclave aurait incendié le navire.

Comment…

Il suffit que nous sachions, répondit Lily qui s'était assise à son alaise dans un fauteuil. Je vous rendrais compte comme à Lestrange de mes actions, ne vous attendez pas cependant à ce que je vous privilégie. »

Lily s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la porte du bureau, considérant que l'entretien était clos, elle se retourna.

« Quant-à votre Commodore s'il vous gêne tant que cela vous n'avez qu'à le faire disparaître, cela je crois ne causera pas grand émoi, lança-t-elle avant de sortir. »

Lucius resta un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle elle était sortit, cette femme lui plaisait si son mariage s'avérait ennuyeux il pourrait toujours en faire sa maîtresse quant à son idée concernant Potter, il y songerait sérieusement au retours de celui-ci et à l'arrivé de Mcnair.

Lily regagna l'Angels'Fortress mit le cape sur une île non loin où elle changerait encore un fois l'apparence du Angels' pour aller voir Dumbledore sous l'identité de Lady Evans.

* * *

Mershi à:

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy: comme tu dis! elle n'a pas fait les chose à moitier ce coup ci la Lily


	7. Le Black Moon Part1

**ANGELS'FORTRESS**

**_Chapitre 6: Le Black Moon-part1 _**

Le hasard faisant mal les choses, elles croisèrent la route du Black Moon, alors que la moitié des filles étaient planquée dans l'île et le navire réduit à un simple navire commercial. Lorsque Lily se rendit compte de ce qui allait ce passer elle invoqua avec Arabella et Gaïa une puissante illusion qui ne servit à rien le Black Moon étant un équipage unique ment composé de sorcier et équipé de détecteur de magie. Lily espérait pouvoir faire machine arrière mais le vaisseau pirate se rapprochait de plus en plus et à grande vitesse, ils l'abordèrent en fin de journée, le Angel était en train de tenté Le sortilège. Les filles furent rapidement mouchées par les hommes qui les consignèrent sur le pont, Lily n'avait à aucun moment quitté sa cabine où avec Arabella, elles avaient offert leurs dernières forces pour permettre à Royale de se téléporter sur l'île. Sirius passait en revue les prisonniers lorsque la plus part d'entre elle perdirent leur camouflage dû au Polynectar, Sirius eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que cet équipage était seulement constitué de femme et qu'elles avaient envoyé au tapi trois de ses meilleurs hommes.

« Qui est le responsable ? Les harangua Sirius. »

Aucune ne broncha, Mïa seule émit une plainte due à la blessure qui déchirait son flanc, Sirius eut un sourire cruel et empoigna la jeune femme avec méchanceté la faisant chuter. C'est Electra qui ne voulant pas faire souffrir les filles inutilement qui lui désigna d'un signe de tête la cabine en bout de navire. Sirius accompagné de Remus et Orion, se dirigea vers le lieu indiquer s'attendant presque à en voir sortire une armée. Remus insista pour frapper avant d'entrer, ce qui s'avéra inutile vu qu'aucune réponse ne leur parvient. Sirius poussa la porte et ne vit tous d'abord rien à part une corde attachée à une chaise, Orion se précipita vers la fenêtre mais ne vit personne il allait retourner vers Sirius et Remus lorsqu'il aperçut une étoffe dépassant d'un des fauteuils, il s'approcha et découvrit Lily et Arabella dans les vapes.

« Cap'taine y quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire, lança-t-il.

Quoi ?

Je crois que vous devriez venir, lui répondit Orion un sourire pervers inscrit sur le visage. »

Sirius et Remus s'approchèrent donc pour voir ce qu'avait découvert de si magnifique leur ami. Ce qu'ils virent les cloua sur place,

« C'est donc ça qu'elle protégeait, dit-il pensif.

Je ne comprends pas ce que ses femmes font là, dit Remus en se penchant vers Lily pour vérifier ses fonctions vitales. Elles sont seulement endormit, je crois que l'illusion les a épuisées.

Qui nous dit qu'elles ne sont pas elle-même des illusions ? Demanda méfiant Sirius.

Si telle était les cas, nous ne mériterions pas de les retrouver, ce serait des illusions équivalant avec celles de l'alchimiste, lui répondit Remus.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, dit Orion, regardez le majeur droit de la rousse. »

Les deux sorciers se penchèrent sur sa main gauche avant que Sirius ne lâche un juron.

« Nom de Dieu, c'est l'anneau de l'ordre, souffla-t-il en reculant.

C'est même celui du financier, lui assura Remus. L'un des trois majors de l'alchimiste.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Demanda aussitôt Orion.

Elle va pouvoir nous le dire, lui affirma Remus alors que Lily se réveillait doucement.

Oh Merlin, ma tête, lâcha Lily avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Vous allez bien Miss ? Lui demanda Remus en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Je crois, répondit Lily avant d'avoir un sursaut en voyant les trois hommes. Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle vivement.

Tout doux la tigresse, lui répondit Sirius.

Black?

Capitaine Black, corrigea Orion.

Arabella! S'exclama la jeune femme en se levant vivement pour se rendre près de son amie.

Tout doux Miss, lui conseilla Remus en la rattrapant alors que ses jambes dérobaient. Vous avez utilisé toute votre énergie pour produire une illusion, lui expliqua-t-il. »

Elle le regarda et éclata de rire alors qu'Arabella se réveillait. Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent ne sachant comment calmer la jeune femme qui ne semblait plus ancrée dans la réalité. Il sentit quelqu'un le pousser et vit une silhouette brune prendre Lily dans ses bras avant de lui administrer une potion. Lily se calma instantanément et se mit à trembler alors qu'Arabella vidait le fond de la fiole, qu'elle lâcha et qui s'écrasa sur le sol, alors qu'un de ses homme entrait en trombe dans la pièce.

« Capitaine s'était un piège, elles sont toutes en train de se tordre de douleur sur le pont, lui dit l'homme essoufflé.

Qu'est-ce que s'est ? L'interrogea Remus en la secouant.

Vous ne trouverez pas l'antidote, lui cracha Arabella.

Miss, lui dit Sirius en lui montrant un tatouage sur son poignet, nous devons allégeance à l'Achimiste. Où se trouve le contre poison ?

L'île, répondit Arabella avant de sombrer.

Elles sont vivantes, mais au ralentit c'est très bizarre, souffla Remus en allant vers Lily.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire, L'île ? Demanda Orion.

Chais pas, répondit Sirius en regardant le médaillon de Lily. C'est quoi ce truc Mumus ?

Une larme sculptée en Opale, je dirais. J'ai déjà vu ça dans un livre.

En tous cas pour ce qui est de l'île je parierais volontiers qu'elle parlait de celle qui se trouve là-bas, leur dit Orion en regardant par la fenêtre.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'invisible qui glisse sur l'eau vers nous.

Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius en se dirigeant vers la dite fenêtre.

J'ai l'impression que le financier est protéger par autre chose que la magie, souffla Orion.

Un sortilège d'invisibilité ? Hasarda Sirius.

Je sais ! S'exclama Remus les faisant sursauter. C'est la larme des anges, déclara-t-il enthousiaste.

La quoi ?

C'est quoi le rapport ?

La larme des anges, Sirius, c'est un cadeau de Sir Bloody Charles à sa fille Lily Angel, leur expliqua Remus.

Donc ce qui glisse vers nous c'est l'autre moitié de son équipage, souffla Orion.

Je veux pas d'affrontement, déclara Sirius, dites au gars de se retirer jusqu'à l'invisibilité du pont tout en surveillant les filles, Remus tu restes ici, Orion tu regagne le Black et tu leur explique la situation, moi je vais sur le pont.

Ok, mais de grâce faite gaffe, leur conseilla Remus, vous savez ce qu'on dit d'elle.

Je sais surtout que sans elle je croupirais encore dans une cellule de Port Royal, se souvient Sirius.

Je me souviens surtout de deux jumelles métisses qui maniaient superbement le sabre.

…

Quel rapport ?

Ben je ne les ai pas vues parmi celles qui sont dehors.

Merde, elles ne seront peut-être pas aussi conciliantes qu'on pouvait l'espérer.

Prévenez les gars, et préparez-vous au choc, leur dit Remus en retournant près des filles. »

Pendant une dizaine de minute on ne vit rien d'autre que l'onde sur les eaux calmes de la baie, puis une sorte de brume se forma et deux lueurs sortirent du néant, créant une sorte de panique silencieuse chez les hommes du Black Moon. L'eau avait commencé à s'agiter créant d'important remous, dont l'origine n'était pas déterminée. Au même moment sur le pont des ombres se relevèrent, et se mouvèrent jusqu'aux bastingages, bientôt il fut claire que le vaisseau grouillait des occupants des chaloupes qui venaient de l'île. Une des ombres se détacha vers la cabine de Lily et une autre se dirigea silencieusement vers les filles encore écroulées sur le pont et au fur et à mesure elles se relevaient se joignant au groupe qui furetait sur le pont et les cordages en groupe de trois ou quatre. Sirius en vit une grimper au cordage, juste devant lui, à une vitesse hallucinante, arrivée en haut elle enflamma sans doute grâce à un sortilège, une centaine de bougies un peu partout sur le bateau, enfin en grande quantité derrière lui et les siens. Une ombre fondit sur lui au moment où il entendit un hurlement dans la cabine dans laquelle se trouvait Mumus.

* * *

Mershi à:

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy: C'est Lily, enfin étant le perso principal il faut bien qu'elle soit d'une manière ou l'autre mise en avant. sans ça je crois qu'elle n'est si méchante que ça avec ce povre James.

Athelas Mellyrn: Merci, merci, merci

V.Mirage: Merci, je m'en occuperais la semaine prochaine. c'est sympa de ta part.

Voilà, bizz à tous Berry


	8. La Black Moon Part2

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

_Chapitre 7: Le Black Moon-part2 _

Sirius sentit un corps compact lui fondre dessus alors qu'il voyait son compagnon tomber sous le coup d'une autre fille. La seule chose qui l'obsédait pour le moment c'était le crie qu'avait poussé Remus peu après l'arrivée dans la cabine d'une des filles. Il essaya de se relever et se rendit compte que les filles avaient utilisé les grands moyens, ils étaient proprement saucissonné par un maléfice du saucisson. Pendant un long moment il perdit la notion exacte du temps jusqu'au moment où il se sentit déplacé. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'utilisation de ses membres il se trouvait dans la cabine accompagné de son lieutenant et de Remus. Lily était debout toujours dans son encombrante robe bleu marine et vert foncé, elle s'appuyait sur l'un des fauteuils mais semblait en pleine forme, elle semblait crier mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, comme si elles avaient réussi à réer un sortilège ne permettant pas qu'on entende leurs propos. Lily de son côté était dans tous ses états, depuis quelque temps déjà elle savait le capitaine Black au service du Commodore Potter qui lui-même servait Lucius, qui s'il apprenait la vérité grillerait tout le plan échafaudé avec Dumbledore, et tous ça à cause de Potter encore un fois. Sirius de son côté attendait qu'elle prenne la parole, la jeune femme faisait les cent pas dans son encombrante robe.

« Miss, l'interrompit Remus qui commençait à trouver le temps long. »

Lily sursauta et se retourna vers les trois jeunes hommes, amusée et perplexe, son silence n'augurait rien de bon pour eux.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Lily

Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Orion qui commençait à en avoir mare.

Pourquoi vous êtes vous arrêté ?

Vous auriez préférez que l'on continue ? Demanda Sirius se permettant l'ombre d'un sourire

Merlin non ! S'exclama Arabellla. J'aurais dû rafistoler trop d'entre nous !

Si on ne vous avait pas tuée, les provoqua Orion.

Je ne crois pas, répliqua Electra. On ne peut pas nous tuer sur le bateau et on ne peut pas nous en faire sortir sans notre consentement.

Cela requière un niveau de magie très important, souffla Remus.

Qu'est ce que vous vous imaginiez, qu'on ne savait pas se défendre, s'indigna Electra.

Suffit, la coupa Lily. Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'équipage ne comprenant que des femmes, lui dit en souriant Remus, Lily.

Ça je le sais, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qui vous a arrêté.

Ta bague, répondit Sirius qui commençait à ne plus sentir ses bras.

Je vois, pour qui travaillez-vous, Albus ou Lucius ?

ALBUS ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

Bien entendu, et vous fricotez avec Potter pour ? Demanda Arabella.

En parlant de Potter, les coupa la voix de Royale. Il vient droit sur nous.

Appel les naïades qu'elles s'occupent du Black et lance Le sort.

Oki

Electra fait évacuer les filles et l'équipage du Black sur l'île.

Si tu veux.

Arabella, tu crées un équipage et vous, dit-elle en regardant les garçons, vous vous taisez »

Lily sortit sur le pont, recoiffa magiquement ses cheveux et se mit à discuter avec une réplique de Constant, resté sur Tortuga. Un choc la fit se retourner et elle put voir James avancer sur une passerelle.

« Commodore Potter il me semble vous avoir déjà fait remarquer que je ne cachais pas de pirate sous mes jupons.

Miss Evans, je ne pouvais pas résister à l'envie de vérifier une fois encore, lui dit James avec autant de charme qu'un gamin.

Vous ne me manquiez pas, pour ma part vous voir ou ne pas vous voir ne change pas grand chose.

Vous me fendez le cœur Miss.

Je n'ose le croire, qu'est-ce qui vous amene ?

Mais vous ma chère, répliqua James au moment où deux bras musclés venaient entourer la taille de la jeune femme.

Je ne vous présente pas Sir Sirius Black, mon fiancé, lui dit Lily en souriant. Le roi ayant lavé son nom de toutes les accusations qui y pesaient, du coup plus rien ne s'opposait à notre union si fortement souhaitée par mon défunt père. Mais étant son ami, vous deviez le savoir.

Sirius, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda James.

Bien comme tu peux le voir, j'ai trouvé un nouveau moyen de faire enrager ma famille, Regulus a sauté de joie en apprenant nos fiançailles.

Je vois, qu'as-tu fait de Remus ?

Il conte fleurette à une des dames de compagnie de Lilith.

…

Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient nous aimerions pouvoir continuer nos affaires tranquillement.

Bien sur

Et Potter, on dit que le maître de l'île n'a plus une confiance aveugle en vous, lui lança Lily alors qu'il remontait sur son vaisseau.

Vous lui plaisez beaucoup, décréta Sirius après cinq minutes.

Si vous saviez comme je m'en fiche, lui répondit Lily. De toute manière il a déjà oublié nous avoir rencontrés.

Quoi ?

Si vous saviez, répondit énigmatiquement Lily. Ce vaisseau est une petite merveille de la technologie magique, le nombres de sortilège qui l'entoure est surprenant, tout comme leur application. Pour en revenir à notre histoire j'ai du mal à croire que vous serviez Voldemort et encore plus de mal à imaginer que l'alchimiste vous ait accepté dans la résistance.

Vous seriez étonnée du nombre de choses que je suis capable de faire.

Black, je ne suis pas idiote seulement on ne fricote pas avec l'ennemie sans y avoir un intérêt.

Demandez à l'alchimiste, lui dit Sirius.

Quelle bonne idée, souffla Lily justement, j'allais le voir, les filles garderont vos hommes pendant que nous irons voir l'alchimiste et ne vous en faite pas personne ne vous reconnaîtra.

J'accepte, lui dit Sirius en lui tendant une main amicale. »

Lily la saisie avec circonspection en regardant le jeune homme qui lui semblait franchement amusé. Ils retournèrent dans la cabine de Lily où les attendaient Remus, Orion, Arabella et Electra.

* * *

_Mershi à:_

Bridgess-the-fantastic

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy

V.Mirage


	9. La fuite de celui qui fut Commodore

**ANGELS'FORTRESS **

_Chapitre 8 : Fuite de celui qui fut Commodore_

Le Angel Wing arriva à Port Royal une journée et demis après l'arrivé du Connection de James. Lily suivit de Sirius, sous le coup d'un sortilège qui modifiait son apparence et le faisait ressembler à Lucius Malfoy, descendit du Angel. Elle portait toujours sa robe bleu marine et vert foncé, ses fines mains étaient gantées, malgré l'inconfort évident, de vert et elle tenait une ombrelle sépia en dentelle. Le médaillon en opale avait disparu, remplacé par un ras de cou de perle sur deux rangs. Ils furent salués par un des hommes de James qui enregistra le nom du bateau et celui du capitaine pour ses registres et sortirent du port pour entrer dans la ville à proprement dit. Ils passèrent devant la forge de Moony et continuèrent jusqu'à la bâtisse qui habitait l'alchimiste. En arrivant Lily reconnu deux des hommes de Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle, qui notaient les allez et venus chez l'alchimiste contre lequel Malfoy ne pouvait pas grand chose. Elle leurs fit son plus ravissant sourire et entra suivit de Sirius qui lui avait prit la main et qui leur jeta un regard mauvais.

« T'étais pas obligé de les foudroyer du regard, lui reprocha Lily.

Personne n'a le droit de regarder la tigresse comme ça, lui répondit tous sourire Sirius en entrant dans un salon.

Black !

Et bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les interrompit une voix posée et douce.

Albus dites-moi que ce crétin travail pour nous, lui répondit Lily en souriant.

Pas de grand blond à mon souvenir.

Excusez-moi, lui dit Lily en agitant sa baguette en direction de Sirius.

Sirius Black ! S'exclama le vieil homme qu'est-ce que vous faites en si charmante compagnie ?

Je lui dit ou tu le fais, répondit Sirius.

Vas-y moi je vais voir Molly, dit Lily en sortant.

Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Dumbledore.

Ben voilà, on a vu un bateau facile à rapiner donc on s'est jeté dessus et il s'est avéré que le capitaine était Lily et surtout qu'elle portait l'anneau de l'ordre, enfin après moult action les files se sont retrouvées en situation de supériorité et nous voilà.

Quand changeras-tu Sirius, Lily a un bateau protégé tu aurais dû l'éviter, lui dit gentiment Albus. Si ce n'était pas un membre important de l'ordre c'est un Mangemort dans les deux cas tu ne pouvais rien faire. Perdre Lily aurait été fâcheux surtout maintenant..

Pourquoi ?

Elle subit une épreuve pour devenir Mangemort pour l'ordre sous l'identité de Lily Angel, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle fait là !

Je crois que nous avons un problème, déclara Lily en rentrant dans la pièce.

Lequel ? Demanda amusé Albus.

Retirez James de la surveillance de Lucius, car il travail bien pour vous ? »

Le vieil homme se contenta de sourire.

« Lucius a réussit à obtenir la preuve irréfutable qu'il est un membre actif de l'ordre et compte sur lui pour lui livrer sur un plateau le reste l'ordre, il cherche à le supprimer, il attend la venu de Macnair pour cela, de plus Lily le lui a conseillé ça arrange ses affaires, termina Lily.

Tu as quoi ? S'indigna Sirius.

C'est fâcheux, en effet, Remus va devoir revenir en ville pour Lucius et toi tu vas continuer ta surveillance, Sirius ton seul lien avec lui c'était bien James ?

Oui.

Très bien tu vas disparaître avec lui dans la nature, Lilith et toi vous allez aller lui rendre visite, Lily tu seras Liane Potter et Sirius tu seras Orion Potter, vous venez rendre visite à votre cousin James et lui demander d'être le parrain de votre fille, leur expliqua Dumbledore, il devra repartir avec vous, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez. Lily je te fait confiance pour les enchantement tu es l'élève la plus douée qu'il m'ai été donné de croiser et toi Sirius un bon acteur, bonne chance. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit et après un dernier signe au vieil homme et à Molly qui avait tenu à se lever il sortirent direction les quartier militaire de Port Royal.

« IL va m'entendre Potter, souffla Lily alors qu'elle changeait une nouvelle fois l'apparence Sirius et s'appliquait le même traitement. Ils étaient tous les deux bruns aux yeux violets et plutôt grand.

Chuis sur que tu l'adore malgré ce que tu eux dire, lui souffla Sirius. Sans ça pourquoi tu as prévenus qu'il risquait quelque chose ?

Parce que… Lily chercha une raison. Parce que c'est moi qui ai suggéré qu'on le supprime. Chuis pas un ange Black et non je ne l'adore pas, mais je n'aime pas avoir la mort d'un innocent sur la conscience.

Si tu le dit, on est arrivé.

Bonjour, commença Lily. Je suis la cousine du Commodore James William Potter et j'aimerais le voir il doit nous attendre de toute façon.

Vous pouvez passer, miss mais ne traînez pas trop Potter est sous le coup d'une assignation à domicile.

Merci, répondit poliment Sirius. »

Ils serpentèrent encore entre les maisons des officiers et soldats et arrivèrent devant celle de James, un garde de chaque côté de la porte ils les dévisagèrent avec suspicion mais ne s'opposèrent pas à ce qu'il entre. À peine entrée, Lily lança un sortilège d'insonorisation et se tourna vers Sirius à qui elle adressa un signe de la tête avant de lui rendre son apparence.

« Sirius ? L'interrogea une voix sortit de l'ombre.

James, c'est papy Dumby qui nous envois, lança Sirius sous le regard réprobateur de Lily.

Je vois, répondit le jeune homme, comment il sait ?

Miss Ev…

Shadow, pour lui se sera Shadow, le coupa Lily en adressant un sourire à James.

Enchanté, lui répondit ce dernier en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

Je serais gré de ne pas me dévisager Potter, lui dit Lily.

Tout doux la Tigresse, la coupa Sirius, on a pas le temps. James on a un plan pour te sortirent de là mais va falloir que tu y mettes du tient.

Comment ça ?

Je m'explique, reprit Lily. Sirius et moi sommes Liane et Orion Potter tes cousins qui viennent te demander d'être le gentil parrain de notre fille de quatre ans qui est avec nous lorsqu'on est rentré ici et qui ressortira d'ici avec nous. Notre fille était une illusion que je vais t'appliquer, tous ce qu'on te demande c'est que tu reste sagement entre nous deux et que tu nous tiennes la main comme une gamine. Je laisserais bien entendu une illusion de toi dans la maison pour nous permettre de partir, résuma Lily.

Je suis votre fille de quatre ans, qui est en voyage avec ses parents, résuma sommairement James.

C'est ça.

Ça à l'air cool sauf que une illusion palpable ça demande beaucoup d'énergie.

C'est son affaire, répondit Sirius en désignant Lily. Si tu savais tous ce qu'elle est capable de faire, tu serais étonné.

Sirius, le rappela à l'ordre Lily. Moins il en sait mieux c'est pour l'organisation.

Shadow, t'es un véritable rabat joie.

Bon on n'y va, leur demanda Lily.

C'est ok ! »

James prit quelques-unes de ses affaires et se plaça entre Lily et Sirius. Qui déjà redevenait un grand brun assortit à Lily, il sentit comme un œuf crut lui dégouliner dans le dos et entendit Lily marmonner quelque chose de pas très clair, peu avant de voir un James tourner en rond dans son salon et une petite fille dans le miroir de l'entrée. Sirius le tira vers l'extérieur où Lily dit un mot au garde qui lui firent signe et se replongèrent dans une passionnante partie de carte. Ils passèrent devant la sentinelle qui gardait le quartier militaire et descendirent vers la ville et le port. Lily demanda une halte arrivée à hauteur de la boutique Remus, Sirius passa par toutes les couleurs avant qu'elle le stabilise sur le grand blond du début, James ne le vit pas mais il fut changé en une copie conforme du Sirius blond alors qu'elle redevenait rousse au grand étonnement de James. Puis ils repartirent en direction du port arrivé à bord Lily appareilla en direction de l'île.

« Sirius ? Lui demanda James lorsqu'il furent seul dans une cabine où se changer.

Oui ! Répondit ce dernier alors qu'il repassait sa tenue habituelle.

Shadow c'est qui ?

Chais pas elle se trouvait chez Dumbledore lorsque que je suis arrivée et après on est partit pour te sortirent de là.

Black raisonna la voix de Lily dans la pièce.

Oui mon ange, répondit-il sarcastique.

Si vous avez finit venez m'aider à manœuvrer le bateau, j'ai un problème de voile.

J'arrive,.

Il n'y a que nous à bord ?

Non il doit y avoir aussi Mumus et une autre femme. Mais tu sais le bateau se dirige entièrement grâce à la magie alors bon.

Oki, répondit James en remettant ses bottes. »

Il se retourna pour demander quelque chose à Sirius et il vit à sa place une femme brune. Qui le détailla avant de lui lancé un kit comprenant une épée, une dague, un chapeau et une chaîne au bout de laquelle il y avait un pendentif semblable à celui de Sirius. Il monta sur le pont après avoir mit les choses qu'on lui avait donnés et retrouva Lily qui regardait vers le large à la longue vue à côté d'elle il y avait Remus.

« De quoi j'ai l'air, leur demanda James les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

D'un imbécile déguisé en pirate, lui répondit Lily en étouffant un fou rire.

T'es dure il ressemble plutôt à un bagnard d'Azkaban en cavale, lui dit Remus.

Tu as la classe, s'exclama une vois derrière lui.

Merci Sirius. »

* * *

Mershi à:

V.Mirage: tes encouragements me font toujours plaisir. merci encore

Linoa Anna Potter: Alors pour faire court, James et Lily sont du même bord, celui de Dumby. cependant James jusqu'à ce chapitre ignorait que Lily et Lilith Evans formait une seule et même personne, tout comme il ingnorait qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre. Ssis fait lui aussi partie de l'ordre et au mêm titre que James, Lily et d'autre il espionne les méchant.Voilà j'espère que c'est plus clair, si tu as des question j'y répondrais par E-mail car j'aime pas trop dévoller les chemin tortueux qu'emprunte des fois mon esprit de malade. Bizzzz

Merci aussi aux autres et n'oublié pas que pour le hiboux d'injure ou ce d'admiration il existe toujours un petit boutton en bas à gauche.

Biz à tous Prongsynette


	10. Le nouveau James Potter

**ANGELS'FORTRESS **

_Chapitre 9 : Le nouveau James Potter_

Une journée et demie après leur départ précipité de Port Royal, la navire était en vue des côtes de l'île des filles. Lily avait passé tout le voyage dans sa cabine, les garçons ne la voyaient que pour les repas où lors de la relève de l'équipe de nuit. Elle sortit donc de sa cabine habillée en Lily et non en Lilith et James faillit faire une attaque.

« Vous !

Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore Potter ? Lui demanda en souriant de toutes ses dents Lily.

Vous êtes plusieurs, s'embrouilla-t-il.

Je suis trois et c'est tous si vous vous perdez c'est pas ma faute, répliqua Lily.

J'aurais dû fouiller le bateau la dernière fois je suis sur que j'aurais trouvé des choses intéressants, ragea James.

Comme quoi ? Demanda Lily. Des esclaves noirs et un équipage portugais ?

C'était vous les filles ? Demanda Sirius.

Q'est-ce que vous croyez, répondit Lily. Que nous sommes là juste pour le folklore, je suis sorcière et de surcroît le fille de Sir Charles. Comment imagines-tu que j'ai fait pour échapper à ce crétin de Malfoy !

C'est bon, maugréa-t-il.

Les filles vous pouvez sortir lança la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lily alors qu'ils mettaient pied à terre sur l'île.

Une cinquantaine de jeune femme sortirent du couvert des arbres et se dirigèrent vers elle en souriant ignorant les trois jeunes hommes à ses côtés. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de tenue masculine, chemise trop large, braies et botte de cuir. Trois jeunes femmes un peu étranges se dirigèrent vers Sirius après avoir discuté avec leur capitaine.

« Cap'taine Black, venez votre vaisseau est ancré un peu plus loin, lui dit Thétis.

Vos hommes sont déjà à bord, continua Galatée et reprenant la marche.

Vous vous dépêchez, leur demanda Cassiopée, alors qu'il restaient planté là. »

Tous trois se regardèrent avant de leur emboîter le pas, les trois jeunes femmes avaient la peau blanche presque transparente, aux yeux bleu des mers du sud et aux cheveux bleu marine, lorsque l'une d'entre elles leur fit signe James crut voir comme des peaux très fine qui jusqu'à leur deuxième phalange en une sorte de nageoire. L'une d'entre elles les laissa pour allez dans l'eau où elle disparut tellement longtemps que les garçons ne crurent pas qu'elle remonterait un jour. Elle revient avec une corde qu'elle donna à l'une des deux qui restait sur la plage alors qu'une seconde plongeait à son tour. Elle remontèrent pour faire signe à la première qui entreprit de tirer sur la corde au bout d'un long moment ils virent apparaître le black sous l'eau et après quelques efforts en plus le Black se trouvait dans la baie comme s'il s'y était toujours trouvé. Les deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient jusque là dans l'eau ressortir et après un sort de séchage se retournèrent ers les garçons.

« Voilà, Cap'taine Black, ils seront un peu mous au début mais ça devrait aller, commença Cassiopée.

Lily vous souhaite bon voyage, continua Thétis.

Et rajoute au plaisir de ne jamais vous recroiser, termina Galatée.

Tu aurais pu t'abstenir, lui reprocha Cassiopée.

Ben quoi elle l'a bien dit, non ?

Oui, mais tu étais sensé trouver une façon diplomatique de la dire, lui reprocha Thétis.

C'est pas grave, dit Galatée en s'éloignant avec ses deux compagnes.

Si, tu ne te rends pas compte…

Elles sont pas un peu bizarres ? Demanda Sirius après quelques minutes de silence.

Si mais pas tant que ça pour des Naïades, continua Remus.

C'est bien ce qui me semblait, dit James.

Elles sont toutes vraiment très étranges, continua Sirius. Au fait James c'est moi ou tu trouves Lily la Tigresse à ton goût ?

Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua avec mauvaise fois son ami.

Elle est vénéneuse, coupa Remus et très intelligente.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Parce qu'elle sait pour moi, il ne lui a fallut que deux jours de traversée pour le comprendre.

Pardon !

Si elle fait tout comme ça, je comprends pourquoi l'alchimiste l'a choisie, pour une mission d'agent double chez l'ennemie, dit Remus en grimpant à l'échelle de corde du Black.

Elle va faire quoi ? Demanda James qui n'en revenait pas.

Elle va recevoir la marque des ténèbres et espionner pour Dumbledore Voldemort.

C'est de la folie !

Surtout si on considère qu'avec une simple illusion elle a tué un des nôtres, continua Sirius. Si tu dois t'en faire pour quelqu'un c'est pour toi James. Cette fille est une véritable tigresse et elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Si vous le dîtes »

Le Black Moon sortit de la baie, laissant les filles sur l'île. Les trois naïades les regardèrent partirent avant de retourner vers le reste de l'équipage. Ils étaient partit depuis une heure lorsqu'ils virent l'Angel lever l'ancre et partirent en direction de sa prochaine mission.

« Lily la tigresse est repartie, leur lança Remus de la vigile.

Vers où ?

Port Royal !

Lucius doit avoir remarquer qu'il lui manque son commodore préféré, souffla James.

Et comment ? J'espère seulement qu'il n'a aucun soupçon envers la tigresse.

Pourquoi ? S'étonna James.

Parce que tu l'aime, répondit ce dernier avant de s'enfuir en direction du mât.

SIRIUS! »

Mais Sirius était déjà loin et James préféra rentrer dans sa cabine pour ruminer sur les faux frère d'ami et leur très mauvaises déductions. Enfin quoi c'est s'il avait été amoureux il s'en serait rendu compte, n'est-il pas le premier concerné ?

* * *

Mershi à:

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**

**Syerra:** moi aussi je t'aime ma petite pafoo mais surtout en quenelle ou topinanbour. Sans ça tes encouragement au premier chap sont toujours les bien venu, quoi qu'il faudrait quand même un jour que tu aille plus long. pour ce qui est de l'act héroïque de Pettigrow j'y réflérirais, promis.

Bizz à tous Prongsynette


	11. La mission

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

_Chapitre 10 : La mission_

« Rassemblement ! Retentit la voix de Electra sur le pont de l'Angels. »

Les filles se dirigèrent toutes vers le lieu de rassemblement, qui se trouvait être devant la cabine de Lily. Lily en sortit habillé d'un pantalon marron, d'une chemise bordeaux recouverte d'une redingote noire, un bandeau autour de ses cheveux détachés.

« Les filles vous connaissez toutes mon attachement et celui de certaines d'entre vous à combattre l'infâme et innommable mage noir qui manipule notre Roi et détruit notre diversité.

Oui ! Répondirent les filles d'une seule voix.

Aujourd'hui l'Alchimiste nous offre une chance supplémentaire de pourvoir le contrer, ce très cher Mage noir a besoin de pirate, et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous sommes ses pirates, cependant pour lui montrer notre dévouement nous allons devoir déroger à une de nos règles fondamentales. »

Il y eut un léger murmure qui parcouru les rangs.

« Le Gouverneur Lucius nous envois un homme pour surveiller nos activités, ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir être extrêmement prudentes à l'avenir. Je ne veux aucun imper, aucunes remarque, vous ferez comme si il n'était pas là, c'est bien clair ?

Oui !

S'il vous parle vous répondez poliment et vous en référer à votre chef d'équipe. C'est tous vous pouvez disposer, on met le cap sur Arthur's Town. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur poste, Electra, Arabella, Royale et Melka suivirent Lily dans sa cabine.

« Lily, vous êtes sur de la fidélité de ce Potter, lui demanda Melka.

Dumbledore lui fait confiance, et je fais confiance à Dumbledore, répondit Lily.

Je suis de l'avis de Lil, l'alchimiste ne nous a jamais causé le moindre problème.

Je pense, commença Royale, que si l'alchimiste lui fait confiance, nous devons le faire, tout en restant sur nos gardes, ce qui devrait nous préoccuper c'est cet homme que nous allons devoir accueillir. Lily sais-tu qui est-ce ?

Un empoisonneur, du nom de Severus Snape, il vivait à la cour jusqu'à ce que Voldy le repère et l'embauche pour sa cause, répondit la jeune femme. J'ai eut l'occasion de le rencontrer à la cour lorsqu'il était encore au service du roi, c'est un grand gars tous sec aus cheveux affreux et au teint blafard, il ferait fuir un vampire avec.

Pourquoi un empoisonneur ? Je veux dire, on se débrouille très bien pour tuer nos ennemis.

Parce que les empoisonneurs sont connus pour leur capacité à avoir une oreille qui traîne partout sans que qui coque s'en rendent comptent.

Donc si on veut pouvoir parler tranquille il nous faudra des codes.

Oui et aussi un recours systématique au sort d'insonorisation.

Je propose l'infirmerie, elle pourrait être insonorisée en permanence pour que les cries des malades ne gênent pas les autres, avança Arabella.

Oui, ça semble logique, ajouta Melka.

Je ne veux pas que ce serpent divise les filles, je vous propose donc d'apposer un sortilège au plus bavarde et influençable d'entre elle… à leur insu, proposa Lily.

Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, approuva Arabella. Je devrais juste les voir au moins une fois par mois pour un contrôle.

Si Arabella dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème, je me range à son avis, ajouta Melka.

Ça marche pour moi, déclara Royale.

Je sais pas, commença Electra, elles nous font confiance et on fait ça dans leur dos, c'est pas très honnête.

C'est la seule solution pour ne pas s'en séparer, lui dit Lily.

Peut-être, mais je n'approuve pas.

J'en prend note, Electra, lui assura Lily. On fera ça à minuit dans deux nuits. »

Lily se tourna vers une carte et les filles sortirent superviser leurs équipes. Lilith regarda sa carte et murmura un sort pour la ranger dans sa bibliothèque, elle enleva sa veste et s'assit dans son fauteuil, prit un livre, intitulé : "Comment vaincre la Magie Noire sans en faire usage". Elle lisait depuis près d'une heure lorsque qu'un phœnix se matérialisa dans la pièce, il émit une note douce pour attire son attention.

« Fawkes, le seul phœnix à avoir osé se lier à un humain, lui dit gentiment Lily. »

L'oiseau lui répondit d'une note douce avant de laisser place à un nuage brumeux au milieu duquel elle reconnuT la tête de Albus Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, le salua Lily avec un petit sourire amusé.

Lily, vous avez réussit ? J'en suis fort aise, Le gouverneur Malfoy est en train de mettre la ville à feu et à sang pour le retrouver, le Black et son équipage sont toujours avec vous ?

Non, nous les avons laissé, il y a une demie-journée, déjà.

Nous devons évacuer au plus vite, la coupa le vieil homme.

Sauf le respect que vous doit Albus, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Malfoy n'a rien contre vous.

Mais contre les Londubat oui !

Le roi…

Que nenni le roi obéit à Voldemort, nous n'avons plus aucuns soutient, le gouvernement vient d'être limogé et remplacé par des partisans de Voldemort.

Je vais demander à Cassiopée de les retrouver, c'est tous ce que je peux faire, j'attends son espion d'une minute à l'autre.

Merci, lui répondit-il avant de disparaître dans des volutes de fumé.

CASSIOPEE ! Retentit la voix de Lily sur le navire.

Lil, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu es toujours en connexion avec le Black ?

Oui, il a comme un phénomène étrange avec ce bateau…

Je m'en fiche, rends-toi dessus au plus vite, prends avec toi Thétis, transmettaient à Black que Dumbledore à Besoin d'un bateau ans l'urgence à destination de l'Angleterre.

A tes ordres Cap'taine, la salua la brune avant de disparaître suivit de sa sœur dans l'eau. »

* * *

Mershi à:

Rebecca Black: C'est sympa

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy: un grand merci

Angel 1305: re bisou et merci pour tes encouragements

Syerra: Whaou une revieweuse de choc, hein la Pafoo, je te promet que j'essayerais de faire un place à ton idole (Wwinky) parce que confidence pour confidence je crois que j'en suis raide dingue.Pour le Capitaine Haddock c'est raté mais on dit que l'espoir fait vivre et puis tu sais comme j'aime les slashs! Sans ça je crois que le couple Harry, James Sirius serait plus logique. allez je te laisse et vais remplir ta boite à review d'hypothèse vaseuse. bizz et à plus mon animagis préféré.

Pour ceux qui n'aurait rien compris à la review de Syerra c'est normal, lol

à la semaine prochaine Prongsynette la déesse du Quidditch.


	12. Il faut sauver ce qui peut l'être

**ANGELS'FORTRESS**

_Chapitre 11 : Il faut sauver ce qui peut l'être_

« Non James pour la dixième fois, on ne peut pas aller voir l'alchimiste ! Répliqua énervé Sirius.  
Mais je… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase une étrange clameur retentissait sur le pont. Les hommes semblaient courir dans tous les sens, et des cries se faisaient entendre. Sirius déjà excéder par le comportement de gamin de James sortit de sa cabine, furieux. Arrivé sur le pont il vit que les hommes entouraient deux silhouettes, Remus descendait de son mât et Orion se portait à sa rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Bazard ! Hurla Sirius.  
Il y a des Naïades sur le pont, lui répondit Orion en arrivant à sa hauteur. Celles du Angels.  
Pardon ? s'étouffa James Faite les venir, répondit dubitatif le capitaine. »

Orion repartit vers l'attroupement et Remus se joint à ses deux amis pour avoir des nouvelles.

« Des Naïades de la tigresse, dit Sirius qui fixait toujours ses hommes.  
Ah… Comment elle a fait ont ne l'a pas remarquée, elle devait être sur le navire depuis le début.  
Bizarre. »

Orion suivit des deux Naïades et de trois hommes arrivèrent, les trois hommes se retirèrent.

« Et bien, Miss ! Leur dit Sirius moitié charmeur, moitié inquisiteur.  
Black ! Ravie de vous revoir, lui répondit la plus petite des deux.  
Thétis ! La réprimanda la seconde, assez vertement, elle fit vaguement pensé à Lily.  
Bien, Cassiopée, c'est ça ? Elle acquiesça. Et Thétis, qu'est-ce vous fabriqué sur le Black.  
Message urgent en provenance de Port Royal, lâcha Cassiopée. C'est à propos de l'Alchimiste.  
Venez, on va rentrer, leur proposa Remus.  
C'est quoi ce message ? Leur demanda Sirius une fois, installé.  
Voldemort a les mains libres, le roi lui appartient complètement, et les partisans de l'alchimiste ainsi que l'alchimiste lui-même sont inquiétés. Il faut les évacuer d'urgence, L'alchimiste vous demande de le conduire en Écosse et les Londubat doivent être conduit aux mines d'argentine de la famille Evans.  
Les mines !  
On a très peu de temps, si vous le permettez on va faire avancer le bateau avec des moyens qui nous sont propres. Faites réduire la voilure et mettez le cap sur Port Royal.  
Très bien, répondit Sirius.  
Thétis tu vas te rendre dans la vigil et appeler le démon.  
Le quoi ! S'exclamèrent les trois hommes.  
Le démon ou un démon ?  
Le démon, dépêche toi et fait attention D'accord, répondit Thétis en sortant.  
Très bien dit aux hommes de rentrez dans le bateau et de n'en sortir sous aucuns prétextes, on sera ce soir vers minuit à Port Royal, leur expliqua Cassiopée.  
Et toi, qu'est que tu vas faire ? Lui demanda curieux James.  
Tenir la barre, vous devriez rester dans la cabine, leur conseilla la jeune femme avant de sortir.  
Orion tu fais passer le mot, sur le pont et dedans, je ne veux personne sur le pont, lui dit Sirius.  
OK !  
Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elles vont faire ?  
Chais pas »

Une demi heure plus tard tous les hommes avaient déserté le pont, il n'y avait plus qu'une créature étrange, au très longs cheveux bleus marine, à la peau vert irisée avec dans le chevelure deux serpents dorés. Son corps semblait mi-liquide, mi-solide, seul sa main ne changeait pas d'apparence tenant fermement la barre. Dans la vigil il y avait une créature semblable qui chantait une mélopée stridente, et envoûtant. Les marins grecques avaient appelé ça le chant des sirènes, entre elle, elles appelaient ça, le cri du démon. D'ailleurs le démon en question fit bientôt son apparition, c'était un serpent d'eau géant aux écailles argentées et aux yeux rouges, vermeille. Le Black s'ébranla et sa vitesse fut bientôt telle que peu à bord la supposèrent. James fut d'avis de jeter un coup d'œil juste au cas où au bout de deux heures, il eut juste le temps d'entrevoir l'une des deux femmes qu'il fut projeté au fond de la pièce.

« Ça va vieux ? Lui demanda Sirius en l'aidant à ce relever.  
Ouais, j'ai du perdre l'équilibre.  
T'es sur parce que… Commença Sirius.  
Certain, le coupa James. »

Après encore trois heures de mer, le Black stoppa sa course, et la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Je vous avais demandé de ne pas sortir, leur lança Cassiopée visiblement furieuse.  
Mais… Pas la peine de vous fatiguer, la curiosité a été plus forte que votre parole.  
Si ça ne tenais qu'à nous vous seriez déjà au fond de l'océan.  
Nous ne sommes là que pour aider l'Alchimiste pas pour vous servire de divertissement, continua son aînée. Maintenant nous allons nous rendre sur terre et on vous ramènera l'Alchimiste et les Londubat.  
On peut venir ? Demanda bêtement James.  
Vous êtes tous idiots chez les humains ou c'est juste un genre que vous vous donnez ? Demanda Cassiopée.  
Pardon ?  
Ça veut dire non ! Thétis on y va.  
Elles sont caractérielles, souffla Sirius une fois les deux Naïades parties.  
Tu peux le dire.  
Vous êtes incorrigible, soupira Remus. Les Naïades sont très mystérieuses, peu de gens les ont déjà vues lors de leur transformation, ils sont tous morts ou incapable d'en parler. Les Naïades n'aiment qu'on les contrarie, c'est elles que l'on a qualifiées de sirène dans l'antiquité. »

Une heure environ après le couché du soleil, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent sur le Black, accompagnées du couple Londubat et de l'Alchimiste.

« Alice, Franck, vous allez bien ? Leur demanda James en voyant leurs mines abattues.  
Ça va, c'est juste que… Qu'elle est fatiguée, le coupa Thétis.  
Je… commença Alice avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son époux.  
Franck viens, on va la coucher, lui dit Sirius en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
Je crains qu'Alice ne soit pas en très bon état, soupira Dumbledore. Cassiopée pouvez-vous les mener jusqu'à la mine ?  
Non, je n'ai pas de lien avec, il faudra s'y rendre, cependant on peut essayer d'utiliser le démon sur une partie du trajet, je pense pas qu'il nous aidera plus longtemps.  
Puis-je ?  
Si vous pensez que cela peut nous aider.  
J'en prends la responsabilité, ajouta Dumbledore.  
C'est ainsi que je l'entendais, répondit avec un sourire Cassiopée avant de sortir.  
James, Sirius, faites rentrer l'équipage et ne sortez durant le voyage que lorsque je viendrais vous chercher, c'est essentiel, leur dit Dumbledore.  
D'accord, répondit Sirius en regardant en coin James. »

* * *

Mershi à:

Rebecca Black: euh, chais po pour moi z'ont tous plus ou moins le même longueur

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy: Désolé c'était pas encore pour ce chapitre, la prochain s'appel: L'espion ou comment Severus Snape s'intégra sur le Angels'Fortress.

Dsl pour le retard, bizz à plus

Prongsynette


	13. L’espion ou comment Severus Snape s’inté

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient ils sont le propriété de Lady Rowling._

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

**Chapitre 12: L'espion ou comment Severus Snape s'intégra sur le Angels' Fortress**

Une fois les Naïades parties, Lily retourna dans sa cabine priant pour que tout se passe bien. Elle attrapa le seau que lui avait confié Dumbledore et le rangea dans un tiroir qu'elle cacha par une illusion. À peine l'incantation finie, elle entendit le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage, elle se retourna pour voir l'intrus. C'était un homme de grande taille, au teint cireux et aux cheveux mi-long noir, il lui jeta un regard froid et ferma d'un coup de baguette toute les source de lumière présente.

« Miss Angel ?  
-Maître empoisonneur, répondit-elle avec une révérence singée.  
-Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Répliqua l'homme.  
-Je n'oserais pas, dit-elle tout bas. Quelles nouvelles de notre maître ?  
-Il se rendra chez le gouverneur Malfoy dans un mois pour vous tester définitivement, jusque là je dois vous observer. »

Lily du se retenir d'ajouter un "vous auriez pu tomber plus mal !" devant l'air sérieux et profondément obtus qu'arborait son interlocuteur à ce moment là.

« Bien sur j'attends de vous que vous me facilitiez la tâche, continua l'homme.  
-Très bien, comment doit-on vous appeler ?  
-Severus Snape !  
-Lily Angel ! Répondit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Mais vous le saviez déjà !  
-J'aimerais voir vos subordonnées.  
-Je vais les appeler, mais avant permettez-moi de vous conduire à votre cabine. »

Ils sortirent de la cabine de Lily et se dirigèrent vers la proue du navire. Les filles les regardèrent passer avec une attention trop soutenue qui agaça Lily et sembla laisser de marbre son invité.

« Voilà ! Déclara-t-elle en entrant dans une petite cabine. Maître Voldemort m'avait précisé que vous arboriez la lumière naturelle. Je vous laisse, je suppose que nous reverrons ce soir.  
-Vous supposez bien, Miss Angel. »

Elle le laissa seul et retrouva sur le pont Electra et Arabella, elles leur fit signe de la suivre et les trois femmes se retrouvèrent dans l'infirmerie. Lily sortit un papier où elle commença à écrire.

"Parlez normalement de tout sauf de ce qui nous intéresse, le papier parlera pour chacune, comprit ? "

Ses deux compagne acquiescèrent et entamèrent une conversation sur le temps et les réserves de vivre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal pendant que chacune son tour écrivait sur le papier.

_"Alors ? écrivit Electra. "  
"C'est un vampire ! Répondit Lily. Et pas un des plus sexy ! "  
"Lily ! "  
"Quoi ? "  
"Non Rien "  
"On s'en tient à ce qu'on a décidé ? Lui demanda Arabella. "  
"Je veux oui ! Il n'est pas idiot mais ça peut marcher ! "  
"Comment tu expliqueras le retour des filles ? "  
"Elles vont devoir rester avec le Black Moon. "  
"Cassiopée va te tuer ! "  
"Je prends le risque, plutôt elle que Voldemort ! "  
"Ah ah ah très drôle. Je retourne sur le pont ! "  
"Je trouve Electra très irritable ! "  
"Elle déteste la magie noire et les vampires, ce type est un cauchemar vivant pour elle ! "  
"J'aurai dû la laisser avec l'équipage du Black ! "  
"Elle aurait assassiné tous ces occupants ! "  
"C'est pas faux "  
"On se retrouve ce soir ? "  
"Bien sur. "_

Lily saisit le parchemin et l'approcha de la bougie qui le consuma rapidement, elle ressortit laissant Arabella seule dans son office et se rendit dan sa cabine.  
La nuit tomba rapidement, Lily Electra et Arabella discutaient tranquillement dans la cabine de leur capitaine préférée lorsque la porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer l'Empoisonneur.

« Bonsoir, le salua Lily en se redressant un peu dans son fauteuil.  
-'Soir, grogna l'homme.  
-Vous avez pu vous reposer ? Demanda aimablement Lily.  
-Oui.  
-Avez vous faim ?  
-Je me suis déjà restauré.  
-Mon équipage n'est pas un garde-manger géant, lâcha Lily.  
-Je n'irais pas jusque là le premier soir en tous cas, répondit sarcastiquement l'homme.  
-Severus, je vous en pris asseyez vous vous me donnez mauvaise conscience !  
-Miss Lily, j'aimerais commencer maintenant mon travail.  
-Comme vous voudrez, vous n'avez qu'à commencer avec Electra ! Proposa Lily. »

* * *

**Next Access: Adieux dans la douceur des îles**


	14. Adieux dans la douceur des îles

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient ils sont le propriété de Lady Rowling._

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

**Chapitre 13: Adieux dans la douceur des îles**

Dumbledore revint les voir au bout d'une journée, il semblait fatigué mais content de lui.

« Bienvenue dans les mines de la famille Evans, messieurs, leur annonça-t-il. - Merci d'avoir fait si vite Albus.  
- Ce n'est vraiment rien Franck, Cassiopée et Thétis ont l'air de s'être follement amusé et Lily sera contente de revoir ses précieuses Naïades avant de passer à l'attaque.  
- Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où se trouve le Angels' l'interrompit Sirius.  
- Sirius, vous nous avez habitués à plus de finesse dans vos déductions, lui reprocha Albus.  
- Mais bien sur elles n'étaient pas sur le navire avant que l'on parte, elles sont arrivées pendant le trajet ! S'exclama Remus.  
- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ?  
- Les Naïades sont des créatures marines Sirius et elles vivent en générale dans les profondeurs où elles attirent aux grés de leur fantaisie des vaisseaux. Elles se connectent à ces derniers et peuvent les garder dans leurs filets durant une éternité.  
- Lady Evans a dû trouver cela intéressant de garder une liaison avec votre navire, leur assura Dumbledore.  
- Laissez-moi passer ! Retentit une voix à l'extérieur de la cabine.  
- Cap'taine, cet homme demande à vous parler, lui indiqua Orion en désignant un grand homme blond.  
- Maître Alchimiste ?  
- Constant, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? S'enquit le vieil homme.  
- Ce n'est que vous, souffla-t-il.  
- Ce n'est que nous, en effet. Que redoutez-vous donc mon enfant ?  
- Tous ce qui n'est pas Lil's !  
- Ta cousine travail pour le mage noir maintenant, l'informa Dumbledore.  
- C'est impossible Lil's n'aurait jamais prit partie pour lui !  
- Constant, elle est a son service pour notre compte, expliqua gentiment Dumbledore.  
- Vous ne pourriez pas vous exprimer plus clairement ?  
- Nous discuterons plus tard. Demande à vos hommes de charger le bateau nous rentrons en Écosse.  
- Tout de suite, dit-il en sortant de la cabine.  
- Ce Constant, souffla amusé Dumbledore. Toujours prêt à servir se cousine et notre cause. Ne vous le mettez pas à dos, j'ai à m'entretenir avec le Père Benoît.  
- Bien Maître, souffla Sirius.  
- Venez, Franck, Alice, je vais vous présenter le père Benoît, Royale et Mouss.  
- Mouss est ici ? Demanda étonnée Alice.  
- Mouss est entièrement dévoué à Lady Evans depuis sa rencontre.  
- Je croyais qu'il était retourné chez lui.  
- Mon Alice ! L'interpella une grosse voix sur le pont du Black. »

Les garçons virent une grande baraque noire, qui houspillait un blanc portant un sac sur son dos. Alice courut à sa rencontre et se jeta dans ses bras alors qu'il la faisait tourner dans ses bras.

« F'anck, le salua-t-il après avoir reposé sa fiancée à terre.  
- Mouss, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Moi aussi, Maît'e Londubat.  
- Mouss je te présente, Le Capitane Black, le Commodore Potter et le second Lupin, fit les présentations Dumbledore.  
- Mouss est content de vous 'encont'er. Hep toi là-bas ! Interpella-t-il l'un des porteurs en s'éloignant rapidement.  
- Albus ! Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda un gros homme en robe de bure.  
- Lord Voldemort a prit le pouvoir, mon père.  
- Les nouvelles sont si mauvaises que ça ?  
- J'en ai bien peur, Père Benoît. Puis-je te présenter le Capitaine Black, L'ex-Commodore Potter, et Remus Lupin le maître forgeron et Orion Johns le second de Black.  
- Bien mes enfants, voici Peter, mon assistant, vous avez dû croiser Mouss, voici Constant mon fils et et la femme de Mouss, Melka.  
- Je connais certain de ses crétins, intervint la jeune femme.  
- Eh !  
- Tu as quelque chose à y redire Potter ?  
- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que personne ne m'aimeuh ?  
- Parce que c'est le cas, persifla la jeune femme avant de s'éloigner en direction.  
- Tu t'es fait plein d'amis, à ce que je vois, s'amusa Sirius.  
- Oh ça va.  
- Constant peux-tu guider ces messieurs jusqu'au palais ?  
- Je veux bien mais Lil's…  
- Lilith nous les a envoyés.  
- Bien mon père.  
- Constant est toujours aussi prompt à défendre les intérêts de sa cousine, remarqua Dumbledore une fois les jeunes éloignés.  
- Lilith ou Royale suivant les moments, je suis heureux que sa cousine lui ait présenté cette jeune femme.  
- Les mariages entre cousins sont monnaies courantes, mon père.  
- Je préfère laisser à un autre la joie d'avoir Lilith comme belle fille, quoique qu'elle soit charmante parfois.  
- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mon père, pourriez-vous garder avec vous Alice et Franck Londubat ?  
- Sans aucun problème, sont-ils si menacé que ça ?  
- J'en ai bien peur.  
- Et Lilith qui se met en danger, souffla l'homme.  
- Votre nièce est très intelligente, et bien plus futée que nombre d'entre nous, elle s'en sortira merveilleusement bien, lui assura le vieil homme.  
- Venez, rejoignons-les avant que Constant n'assassine vos compagnons.  
- Alice, Franck ! Les appela Dumbledore avant d'emboîter le pas au père Benoît. »

* * *

** Next Access: Espion ou Allié ?**


	15. Espion ou Allié ?

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient ils sont le propriété de Lady Rowling._

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

**Chapitre 14 :Espion ou Allié ?**

Le temps s'écoulait lentement à bord du Angel, l'envoyé de Voldemort interrogeant méthodiquement chaque membre de l'équipage. Lily l'observait de temps en temps, il ne sortait jamais durant le jour et fermait systématiquement toutes les ouvertures lorsqu'il pénétrait dans une pièce. Le Angel fit escale à Port Royale où le Gouverneur Malfoy les accueillit à grand renfort de boniment, une femme brune toujours sur ses talons, Severus la salua avec une grande révérence et cette dernière snoba Lily qui pour elle représentait une menace non négligeable.

« Miss Angel, la salua Malfoy.  
- Gouverneur, lui répondit avec un léger mouvement du chef Lily.  
- Vous avez fait bon voyage Maître empoisonneur ?  
- Excellent Lucius.  
- Je ne vous présente pas Bellatrix, la plus dévouée des subordonnées de notre Maître. La voiture nous attend.  
- Trêve de courtoisie Malfoy, le coupa Bellatrix. Le Maître nous attend. »

Elle les laissa là et se dirigea en direction de la voiture, faisant voleter sa robe autour d'elle.

« Si le Maître nous attend, commença Lily.  
- Allons-y. »

Ils rejoignirent la cousine Black et le coché mena l'attelage au manoir qui dominait la ville. Lily grava le visage des trois Mangemort qui voyageait avec elle et se perdit dans les traits blafards de son espion. La voiture s'arrêta devant la porte principale du manoir, sur le perron une fine silhouette vêtu de vert clair les attendait. Narcissa Black Malfoy, elle avait maigrit depuis la dernière fois que Lily l'avait vu, elle inclina la tête à l'approche de son époux et rentra à sa suite. Le Lord Noir les attendait dans le salon entouré d'une assemblée de fidèles tous vêtus de cape noire, dont le capuchon rabattu masquait le visage.

« Miss Angel, venez, l'invita Voldemort dès qu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte.  
- Mon seigneur, répondit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
- Voyez mes chers Mangemorts, Miss Angel nous a informé que le second de ce cher Malfoy était un espion et nous rapporte à elle seule plus de fond que la branche de Barty en Grande Bretagne. Severus tu l'as observé le temps d'une lune, qu'elle est ton avis ?  
- Miss Angel est digne de vous servir, cependant certains membres de son équipage ne sont pas encore près à la voir porter la marque de votre seigneurie, attendons leur conversion totale avant de l'intégré à nos rangs, en plus c'est un avantage non négligeable si elle croise d'autre navire en mer.  
- Merci, Miss Angel avez-vous pu identifier le navire qui a permit à l'Alchimiste de s'évadé de l'île ?  
- Non Maître, l'Alchimiste à couvert le navire d'un sortilège que nous n'avons pu percer. Il a fort à parier qu'il se dirige vers la Grande Bretagne.  
- Bien, bien. Severus vous resterez avec Miss Angel à bords du Angel jusqu'à ce que cette dernière porte la marque, vous m'informerez de l'avancer de vos opérations.  
- Bien Maître. »

Les deux compagnons s'inclinèrent et réintégrèrent les rangs des fidèles. La réunion continua alors que Lily immobile tentait discrètement de reconnaître les Mangemorts présents. Elle finit par croiser le regard de Severus qui d'un imperceptible mouvement lui intima l'ordre de ne plus bouger. Lily obtempéra, de toute manière elle avait déjà reconnu la plus part des bras droit de Voldemort. Ce dernier ne compartimentait pas comme l'ordre pouvait le faire ses différents chez de réseau, il ne semblait pas douter de sa victoire et devait estimer cette précaution inutile en plus d'être contraignante.

« Miss Lily ? Lui parvint une voix masculine lointaine. »

Ce fut la main froide de Severus sur son bras qui la ramena à la réalité. Lily leva les yeux vers lui, jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux anthracite. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans ciller.

« Miss Lily ! L'appela encore une fois Severus.  
- Hum…  
- Miss, nous devrions y-aller, l'informa Le maître empoisonneur.  
- J'aurais quelque chose à dire au Gouverneur Malfoy, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Je retourne sur le navire, tâchez d'être brève ! »

Il avait ajouté ça avec un sourire ironique et pervers puis avait transplané à bord du Angel Laissant Lily seule au milieu du salon des Malfoy. Un elfe de maison se matérialisa devant elle.

« Dobby pensait qu'il n'y aurait plus personne, couina la créature. Dobby va laisser la jeune maîtresse.  
- Attends, je cherche Lucius.  
- Le Maître est dans son bureau miss !  
- Merci Dobby ! »

Lily sortit du salon et erra à la recherche du bureau de Lucius au hasard de ses pas et finit par trouver le Mangemort assit au fond dans grand fauteuil.

« Miss Angel ?  
- Gouverneur Malfoy, le salua-t-elle en s'installant dans le siège en face de lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène Miss ?  
- Est-il bien nécessaire que le Maître Empoisonneur reste sur l'Angels ? Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.  
- Si le maître lui a ordonné de rester je suppose que oui. Cela vous pose un problème ?  
- Il effraie l'équipage ses manières de suceur de sang m'exaspèrent au plus haut point, exposa-t-elle.  
- J'ai bien peur que vous deviez le supporter encore un moment, miss.  
- Il n'y a aucun moyen ? Minauda-t-elle.  
- Aucun !  
- Bien, soupira-t-elle en desserrant les lacets qui fermaient sa chemise. Comment va Narcissa, je l'ai trouvée un peu pâle en arrivant ? S'enquit-elle.  
- Mon épouse se porte à merveille, ne vous en faite pas pour elle, répondit-il poliment en contournant le bureau pour se planter devant elle. Et vous ma chère, mise à part l'importune présence de ce cher Severus.  
- Je vais bien, merci de vous inquiéter, répondit-elle après un soupire d'ennui. »

Lucius se pencha vers elle au moment où la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur la fine silhouette de Narcissa. Elle les fixa interdite quelques secondes, laissant le temps à Lily de transplaner sur l'Angels un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres. Elle éclata de rire avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Severus dans sa cabine.

« On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusé, Miss.  
- Voyons Severus qu'allez-vous chercher là ?  
- Ne me prenez pas pour un nigaud Miss Lily, déclara-t-il d'une voix cassante.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ?  
- Vous le savez très bien, qui d'autre qu'un membre de l'Ordre secret créé par l'Alchimiste en connaîtrait son exacte organisation.  
- Vous divaguez Maître Empoisonneur, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Je n'ai d'autre ambition que de servire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
- Vous mentez bien, Miss Angel. Mais je lis dans les esprits depuis assez longtemps pour m'en rendre compte !  
- Légimencie, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grave, je sais tous ce que je cherchais à savoir ! Elle claqua dans ses mains et toutes les ouvertures s'ouvrire d'un coup laissant la lumière entrer à flot, ainsi que les membres de son équipage. Vous auriez dû attendre la tombée du jour, Maître Empoisonneur. Enfermez-le dans la pièce prévue à cet effet, ordonna-t-elle. Tu ne dois ce sursit qu'au fait que tu aie tenu ta langue lors du conseil.  
- Pauvre folle crois-tu que le maître ne le sache déjà pas ? Hurla Severus alors qu'on le sortait en direction d'une prison de lumière. »

* * *

** Next Access: Au clair de Lune…**


	16. Au clair de Lune…

_Disclamer: Aucun personnages ne m'appartient ils sont le propriété de Lady Rowling._

**ANGELS' FORTRESS**

**Chapitre 15 :Au clair de Lune…**

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir Evans qui surplombait les mines, c'était une hacienda au mur richement décorée d'Azulejos aux motifs géométriques en entrant dans le patio ils furent accueillit par une nuée de serviteur tous moins vêtue les uns que les autres et plus peint les uns que les autres. Une jeune femme uniquement vêtue d'un pagne et d'une nuée de collier en perle de verre coloré, adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius avant de s'incliner avec respect devant le prêtre et l'Alchimiste.

« Atyas peux-tu mener jusqu'au chambre d'ami Lord et Lady Londubat . »

Le jeune femme acquiesça et fit signe au couple de la suivre, il disparurent par l'escalier principal qui faisait face au patio.

« Atyas est toujours aussi ravissant, commenta Dumbledore.  
- C'est une petite peste, elle est toujours fourré avec les esclaves, répliqua le père Benoît.  
- C'est de son âge.  
- Elle est shaman chez les siens, depuis le décès de sa grand mère, elle gère les affaire de la tribut.  
- Quand es morte notre vielle amie ? demanda l'Alchimiste attristé.  
- À la saison dernière. »

L'Alchimiste garda le silence, visiblement ému par la nouvelle, les groupe respecta son silence qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivé de Melka.

« Père Benoît ! La shaman est en train de prédire l'arrivé sur l'île d'un bête féroce et elle effraye nos esclaves.  
- A-t-elle précisé quel genre de montre ? Demanda soudainement soucieux le prêtre.  
- Elle parle seulement d'une bête à l'apparence humain le jour et bestiale la nuit.  
- Si jeune et déjà, si puissante, souffla Dumbledore. Rassure tes esclaves Melka, aucune bête ne vous attaquera.  
- Bien maître. »

Elle s'éloigna après une légère inclinaison à l'adresse de l'Alchimiste.

« Albus que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez toujours tenu de l'avis de sa grand-mère, s'étonna le Père Benoît.  
- Calmez-vous Benoît, je prend très au sérieux les visions de cette jeune fille. C'est ce qui m'amenait à vous parler en privé.  
- Vous savez comment vaincre cette bête ?  
- Ne dite pas de bêtise Benoît, je ne sais pas comment vaincre la lycanthropie.  
- Ce n'est qu'un loup garou ?  
- Que redoutez-vous d'autre ?  
- Les Jaopards !  
- Oh ! Vous vous contenterez d'un lycan pour cette fois, j'en ai bien peur mon ami.  
- Les lycans ne sont pas amusant, Albus et ils sont violent, rétorqua boudeur le prêtre.  
- Savez-vous ce qu'est un lycan, mon père ? Les interrompit James.  
- Bien sur Commodore Potter, pour qui me prenez-vous ?  
- Pour quelqu'un venant de déclarer qu'il n'était pas amusant.  
- Le père Benoît est anthropologue, mes enfants. Il connaît très bien les mœurs des Lycans, c'est pour ça qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit autre chose, répondit l'Alchimiste.  
- Personne ne peut s'approcher d'un lycan lors de sa transformation ! Objecta Sirius.  
- C'est vrai, mais on n'a pas forcément besoin d'en approcher un pour en observer un, s'amusa le prêtre.  
- Père, Royale et moi allons y aller, il se fait tard.  
- Prenez Mouss et la sorcière avec vous.  
- Comme toujours.  
- Messieurs, nous nous reverrons demain après-midi, les salua le jeune homme.  
- Amusez-vous bien, Constant, lui répondit son père. »

Constant répondit à son père d'un mouvement de tête et disparu en compagnie de sa fiancée.

« Constant et Royale furent de bon sujet d'observation, lâcha finalement le prêtre.  
- Votre Fils est un loup Garou ?  
- Non content de tomber amoureux d'une sorcière, cet entêté lui a demandé de le mordre pour qu'ils partagent le même fardeau…  
- Et elle a accepté ? Demanda Remus stupéfait.  
- Non, elle a tempêté pendant des jours et des jours. Puis la lune s'est levé, elle s'est enfermé avec Lilith et la Shaman comme à chaque fois, seulement Constant était déjà dans la cage et lorsque la porte a été refermé et la transformation achevée Royal l'a sentit, la Shaman est entrée dans la cage suivit de Lilith et elles ont tirées Constant de là, seulement il avait déjà été mordu.  
- Il se fait tard pour toi aussi Remus, peut-être Melka pourrait le conduire là où Constant et Royale vont passer la nuit, suggéra Dumbledore.  
- Peter, va nous chercher Melka, lui ordonna le Père Benoît. Ainsi tu es la menace que notre indigène a ressentit , ajouta le clerc après le départ de son moine.  
- Il semblerait mon père.  
- Cette nuit promet d'être divertissante…

* * *

**Next Access: Découverte et Disparition**


End file.
